Sparked
by gabrielsangel23
Summary: Juliet Witwicky never thought she would come into possession of two giant alien robot cars. She never thought she would have to help save the world either. But the biggest shock, she never in a million years thought she would fall in love with two alien robots. SSxocxSS. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Transformers but I do own Juliet!

* * *

"Juliet Witkicky! Wake up this instant! My class is not nap time!"

A young girl snapped her head up blonde hair fanning out around her. Looking around dazed she yawned tiredly stretching before sitting up bordly looking at the teacher. "I'm up already jeesh stop nagging me and it's Witwicky."

The teacher turned red with anger. He turned on her brother Sam Witwicky. "Sam! You're up show us what you did your report on and maybe your sister will be able to stay awake!"

Sam gathered his thing up in his arms clumsily. His arms were overflowing with junk. He deposited it on the podium looking geeky and sheepish. "Sorry I have a lot of stuff."

Juliet laid her head on her desk tiredly. 'So bored I seriously don't think Sam is going to get his A with his lame ass speech.' Like she thought Sam's speech was all over the place. He kept trying to sell his stuff in class. You could definitely see the teacher getting annoyed from him.

It didn't take long before the bell rang. All the students rushed out of the room ready to go on with their boring lives. Juliet grabbed her books walking past Sam on my way out.

"Good luck brother! Grovel for you're A with all you got I'll be waiting outside with dad."

Sam waved her off annoyed. She couldn't help but laugh at his expense. She left the school heading for her father who was sat in his fancy looking car. Juliet jumped in the back knowing Sam was going to complain about wanting the front seat if she didn't, he could be such a baby sometimes.

"Hey sweetie did you get your grade?" Her dad looked over to her expectantly. She smirked handing him the report card. "Of course I got my grade who do you think I am Sam?"

He chuckled shaking his head. Before he could comment on what was said Sam came running out of the school like a bat out of hell. He through his back pack in the back of the car almost hitting Juliet in the process.

"Watch it! You almost hit me with your stupid bag!" Sam glanced back at her before turning his attention back to dad shoving the report card in his face.

"It's an A- but it's still and A! So am I good?" Sam had a pleading look on his face. Their dad pulled the paper back looking it over. He sighed almost sadly before nodding.

"You're good it's an A." Sam cheered loudly. She could tell he was definitely excited. Hell she was excited! They were going to get new cars. "Yes! Way to go Sammy now dad let's get going! The cars aren't going to come to us!"

Their dad took off driving down the street. After a while he got a shit eating grin on his face. She could tell something was off with the way he was acting. "I have a little surprise for you two."

He started pulling into a Porsche dealer ship. Sam instantly started to spaz. Juliet narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. She knew for a fact their father was cheap as hell there is no way he would buy them both a Porsche brand new.

Sam shook his head. "No dad! You aren't serious? No!" Their dad laughed. "That's right I'm not." He quickly pulled out of the dealer ship. Sam looked at him in shock and in anger.

"You think that's funny?" Ron their father laughed nodding. "Of course I think it's funny!" Sam shook his head annoyed by their father and his stupid jokes. "I do not want to speak to you for the rest of this whole thing!"

They pulled into a cheap run down looking car shop. Juliet wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What the hell is this dad? You said half a car not half a piece of shit!" He rolled his eyes at his daughter.

"Back when I was a boy I would have been happy with four wheels and an engine." Sam went on to try and convince their father to go somewhere else anywhere else really.

Juliet took the time to look around. If she was going to get stuck getting one of these piece of shit cars then she was sure as hell getting the best damn one.

Her attention was caught by two Lamborghini's one was red and the other a bright yellow. They were old but almost seemed elegant in a way.

Juliet made her way to the two cars eagerly. "My god these two cars are beautiful! I wish Sam would by one of you so I could get both of you!" She looked down at the money she had. Which was 4,000 and her father said he would pay half so she had 8,000 dollars to work with.

"Maybe I could get both of you for myself." She noticed Sam looking at a Camaro that was yellow with black racing strips. He seemed attached to the car almost like she was with the two Lambo's.

Juliet went to the red one first. She slide into the driver's side looking over the interior with amazement. "This car is amazing!" She went over to the yellow one but got the feeling the car seemed to almost not want her around him.

She shrugged. "Alright fine I won't touch you but you're still an amazingly awesome looking car! Ah I want both of you! I can't separate you two that would be like an act against god!"

Juliet looked back and noticed the man ushering Sam out of the car. "Hey dad! How much do you think these two cars are?" Ron looked up and him and Bobby Bolivia the sales man made their way to her.

Bobby looked the two over confused. "Well seeing as how they're both in such good shape I'd say five grand each." Juliet looked to her father pleadingly. "Please daddy!"

Ron shook his head. "Just pick one and get it you don't even need two cars." Juliet shook her head rapidly. "No! I can't separate them! That would be horrible please let me get them both! I have to!"

Ron shook his head. "Sorry baby girl but I won't go over eight." Juliet sulked looking at the two cars sadly. She huffed walking over to the yellow car. "I was going to wash you and repaint you maybe even add some waxing into it too, it really sucks."

The yellow Lambo revved it engine startling the girl. "What the hell?" Before she could question it a high pitched frequency erupted from the Camaro breaking every window of the other cars.

Bobby looked around in horror and shock. He turned to Sam holding up four fingers. "F-Four grand!" He turned to her just as shaken seeing the two Lambo's with windows perfectly fine. "I'll take eight for those two as well just get them off my lot!"

Juliet cheered happily she patted the hood of the yellow Lambo. "Well looks like we'll be able to do the washing like I said huh?" The engine revved loudly again and Juliet looked at the car weirdly.

She shrugged jumping into the red car after hooking the yellow one up to it. She was happy she got two cars even though she didn't really need two. She shrugged grinning. 'Hell what's the worst that could happen?'


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Transformers!

* * *

Juliet ran into the house going to her room. She pulled her dresser apart looking for her swim suit. Juliet grinned triumphantly pulling out a light blue two piece. She grabbed a pair of faded short pulling them on over the bottoms.

Juliet ran out the back door. Both her parents were outside working on the garden. Her mom looked up. "Young lady you are not going anywhere dressed like that!" Ron looked up from his work and glared at the outfit.

"Stop spazing you two I'm not going anywhere dressed like this I'm just going to wash my two cars maybe touch up on the pain you know maintenance because I actually care about my vehicles."

Ron and Judy looked at each other. Judy laughed waving her off. "Well then your free to go just don't get in the way of our work!" Juliet nodded making her way to the two cars.

She sighed looking the two over. "Well damn which one of you should I start with?" Juliet went over to the yellow Lambo grinning. "I guess I'll start with you first."

Juliet grabbed the hose dosing the car in cold water. She grabbed the soapy sponges and started to clean all over the vehicle. She got down into the grooves making sure everything was clean.

More than once Juliet felt the car almost shudder under her touch. She leaned back looking it over. "You are one strange car." The engine revved loudly almost in anger.

The girl laughed loudly. "Oh stop being such an ass I was only joking you're a completely amazing car!" She paused when she heard someone clear their throat. Looking back Sam stood there looking at her weirdly.

"Uh hey Juli are you okay?" She blinked confused then realized what she had been doing. Juliet blushed brightly shaking her head and waving her arms. "No it was nothing like that Sam! I swear I'm not crazy!"

He chuckled nodding. "It's alright I get it your crazy about your cars just maybe tone down the weirdness." Juliet rolled her eyes annoyed. She turned back to the yellow car.

"Well if your done here go away I'm cleaning my car! He deserve all my attention right at the moment!" Sam laughed shaking his head at his younger sister. "Alright whatever I'm leaving you and your new boyfriend can stay having fun all day."

Juliet rounded on him angrily. "Damn it Sam Witwicky! Do not make fun of my car! These two cars are absolutely amazing and you're just jealous! Plus I am not dating my car that's just weird!" Sam was doubled over laughing at her when she finished shouting at him.

He left the area quickly enough. Juliet huffed going back to rinsing the car off. "Don't listen to him baby he's just a stupid idiot who knows nothing about cars or anything of the sorts."

After finishing the polish and wax the car was shining in the sun. Juliet grinned happily. "All done Sunny now onto the next one!" Again the engine revved but Juliet had learned to just ignore it.

She walked over to the red Lambo and jumped when the radio came on. " _Dang sexy thang!"_ Juliet looked at the car curiously and shrugged. "Alright so maybe I am going crazy but I'll just take that as a compliment and go on with my day for now."

She started cleaning the red Lambo. It didn't take too long to finish up cleaning the red car. But just like the yellow Lambo the red shuddered during different times as well.

Juliet stood back looking over her masterpiece. "Well you two are now amazingly good looking cars! Everyone will be so jealous of you both!" Juliet looked up when the door slammed open and Sam came running out of the house.

"Hey Juli want to come to the lake party with me and Miles?" Juliet wrinkled her nose. "You want me to actually interact with weird squishes? No, one I hate people and I hate Miles even more than people! I think I'll stay home with my two amazing nonliving cars!"

Sam shrugged making his way to his yellow and black Camaro. "Whatever I thought I'd ask anyways." Juliet waved him off before making her way back into the house so she could change.

She walked back down to the back yard and sat in front of the two cars. "Alright so we need to figure out a schedule since I can't drive you both at the same time we'll have to take turns. So how about Monday to Thursday I drive Sunny and Friday to Sunday I drive cherry?"

"Honey who are you talking to?" Juliet looked up seeing her mom standing there looking confused as ever. "I am communicating with my cars! They are both super amazing plus I'm sure they can understand me somehow."

Judy nodded slowly. "Honey cars can't communicate now you're starting to worry me so I'm going to request you go inside change and then maybe go hang out with some of your friends or something."

Juliet rolled her eyes but stood up anyways to go change out of her wet clothes. The red Lambo gave out a quiet whining sound from her leaving. She chuckled and waved behind her. "Don't worry baby I'll be back soon!"

She changed her clothes and noticed how dark it was getting. Sam came barreling into her room moments later looking like he just won the lottery. "Whoa Sammy what's up why are you so giddy?"

Sam hugged her tightly. "Juliet it was amazing! I finally got to talk to Mikaela and she is just so amazing and she likes me! She knows who I am now and it's just so, so ah." He sighed falling onto her bed like a little school girl.

Juliet snickered at her brothers antics. "Whatever anyways on a bright note I think I may finally be going insane!" Sam looked at her questioningly on why she would think that.

"Don't give me that look! Now I'm telling you something is seriously weird with my cars! I think they might be alive somehow! The red one is really pervy but kind of sweet and the yellow one is always grumpy! But he loves his washes and his paint so don't touch it!"

Sam blinked at his sister. "Juli I think you may be right you are going insane! Cars are not alive and the fact you gave yours a personality is kind of weird." Juliet shrugged. "Weird people are the best!"

Sam shook his head but went along with his younger sister. "Alright then it's getting late so I am going to bed you should do the same thing." Juliet pouted looking down at her clothes she had just changed.

She shrugged and rushed pass her brother to outside. Juliet went to the red car pressing a kiss to the hood she went and did the same with the yellow one. She grinned happily. "Goodnight you two! See you in the morning!"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Transformers but I do own Juliet.

* * *

Juliet was startled awake by Sam yanking the blankets off her. "Juliet hurry up someone it stealing our cars!" That's all she needed to hear. She jumped up running out of the house in her short pajama shorts and tank top.

What Sam had said was true the three cars were driving down the street. "Oh hell no! Someone is not stealing my cars!" Juliet ran grabbing her bike and took off down the street after the three cars. Sam was right behind her.

"Bastards! Get out of my cars! If you so much as smudge my yellow Lambos paint I'll beat you with a bat!" Sam was screaming on his phone to the police while Juliet was screaming death threats at the car thieves.

The two teens got cut off from the cars when they crossed train tracks. Juliet screamed covering her eyes when the red sports car almost got hit. "Sam what happened is my car okay?"

Sam rolled his eyes at the girl. "Yes your boyfriend is just fine now hurry up before we lose them!" Juliet shot him a glare but decided against arguing with him. She was more worried about her two cars.

They snuck behind a giant pile of trash looking around. "Sam there's our cars!" Juliet pointed to a little clearing around all the junk. Both teens' eyes widened when the three cars transformed right in front of them.

Sam took his phone out of his pocket. Juliet paid no attention to him she focused on her two cars. "Oh my god! My cars are giant robots! This is like a dream come true!"

She watched them mesmerized as Sam's car shot some light up into the sky. 'That would explain all the weird shit they did. Wait does that mean one of my cars was flirting with me?'

Juliet blushed lightly at her thoughts. She was pulled away from her daydreaming when Sam grabbed her arm yanking her back. "We have to get out of here!" Juliet looked back at the robots.

They both froze when they heard growling. Looking back there were two big guard dogs. Juliet tensed scared. "Sam I hate big dogs! They're going to attack us!"

Sam held his hand out stepping back slowly. "Good doggies, good boy stay." His words had no affect the two dogs growled and started after them. Juliet screamed causing two of the robots to look over sharply.

The girl paid no mind to the robots she was more worried about running for her life. Juliet and Sam ran into some area that was covered and jumped up on the barrels.

Juliet had tears in her eyes. The dogs were growling and snapping their jaws at them. "Sam! Do something! Make them go away!" Sam was screaming trying to jump away from their jaws.

The dogs ran off when an engine revved loudly. The three cars sped into the room scaring the dogs off. The yellow Lambos engine revved almost angrily when he saw Juliet's tears.

Sam screamed again throwing the keys at the Camaro. "The car's yours just leave me alone!" He took off out of the building running. Juliet did the opposite she ran to the red Lambo and jumped into the passenger side hugging the life out of the seat.

"Thank you! Both of you for saving me!" She squeezed the seat tighter scared if she let go the dogs would come back to attack her.

The car shook like it was laughing. "Anytime sweetspark." Juliet jumped shocked that the car just spoke. She looked it over amazed. "So what are you guys?" Before the red car could speak the Camaro honked at it.

Another voice came from the radio. "Sides come on Bee says we need to go before the human squishies in charge come looking." Juliet looked at the radio shocked.

"Who was that?" She couldn't help but ask. She knew the voice was different from the red Lamborghinis. "Hmm oh that's Sunny he's my twin we're split sparked meaning we share the same spark."

Juliet nodded amazed. The seat belt went around her buckling her in as the three cars sped off out of the junk yard. After driving for a while Juliet realized something. "Wait so you all weren't being stolen?"

"Nope but it was funny hearing you scream all those threats at us!" Juliet blushed darkly hiding her face in her hands. "Shut up! That was no funny! I seriously thought someone was trying to steal my cars."

"Oh yeah what are all of your names I mean all I've got was Sunny, Sides, and Bee but I don't think those are your full names right?" Side's laughter rang throughout the space. Juliet looked confused.

The other voice of Sunny came through the speaker. "Listen here squishy my designation is Sunstreaker! Do not call me Sunny!" Juliet held her hands up in defense sensing Sunstreakers anger.

"Whoa calm down no need to get so mad over a name." Sunstreaker huffed in annoyance as Sides was still laughing at his yellow twin.

"My designation is Sideswipe but I don't care if you call me Side's! Oh and the Camaro is Bumblebee." Juliet nodded taking in the three names. She noticed the sun was coming up.

"So where are we going now? Don't we need to go get Sam or something?" She looked over to the Camaro questioningly but Sideswipe answered her. "Bee can't talk at the moment but we're going back to your house because he need to grab you brother, the others should be here soon and boss bot is going to need to talk to him."

Juliet nodded in understanding. She was slightly excited to be meeting more of these cool robots. 'I can't wait to meet more of their kind! This is so exciting one of the best things to happen to me in forever!'

The rest of the ride was quiet with music playing to fill in the silence. It didn't take them too long to arrive at the Witwicky house. Bumblebee pulled up into the driveway while Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stayed out by the street waiting for the two.

Not five minutes later Sam was riding a pink bike down the street screaming at Bee as he chased him on the sidewalk. Juliet laughed along with Sideswipe at the reaction Sam was having.

Sunstreaker was chuckling along with them at the turn of events. "Well guys shouldn't we follow them?" Sunstreaker started his engine up and went off after the two. Sideswipe was still laughing as he went after his twin. Juliet smiled. 'I think this is going to be one of the best days of my life.'

* * *

I hope you all liked the chapter! Please review and tell me how I did thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Transformers but I do own Juliet!

* * *

The two Lambo's were right behind Bumblebee who was chasing Sam. Juliet shook her head at her brother's idiocy. "He's just so embarrassing it's hard to watch."

Sunstreaker turned the opposite way from Bee. Juliet looked at the yellow Lambo curiously. "Shouldn't we be following Bee?"

"No Sunny said that Bee said to go to the rondevu point and wait for him there, that the human might get scared with me many of us around." Juliet nodded agreeing.

"Yeah Sam's a little bit of a chicken so he'd probably freak out right now if he saw either of you two." Sunny revved his engine speeding ahead of them.

"I hope the little organic is scared of us! Then he won't touch my paint." Sunny's gruff voice sounded through Side's speakers. Juliet narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.

"Don't worry Sam would never touch your paint. He knows how crazy I am about my cars he'd be stupid to mess with one of my cars." The two were silent for a moment before Sides snickered.

"Awe how sweet you called us yours I think Juli has a crush on us Sunny!" Juliet's face went bright red in embarrassment.

"I do not have a crush on you! That would be weird anyways!" Sunny's slaughtered joined Side's.

"Are you sure? Your brother thought differently right Sides?" Juliet whipped her head to the yellow Lambo in shocked.

"You are not ganging up on me! Fine if we're playing like that then I'm going to call you Sunny!" Sunstreakers engine revved in anger.

"Don't call me that!" Juliet rolled her eyes sticking her tongue out at the other car. She smirked smugly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Paybacks a bitch huh?" Sideswipe was roaring in laughter. He was amused by the fact that a little human was arguing with Sunny. He was even more shocked to find that his twin wasn't as mad as he let on.

They finally got to an alley way in the middle of down town. Juliet opened the door stepping out of Side's alt mode. She stretched grinning excitedly. "So when are the new guys coming? I can't wait to meet more of you!"

Sunstreaker transformed and had his hands on his hips. "You are strange for an organic. Most of your kind would be scared and running for their lives yet you seem completely happy about it."

Juliet looked up at the tall intimidating figure of Sunstreaker. She shrugged not really caring. "Well why wouldn't I be happy? I mean I love cars more than anything and now I can actually have a conversation with one that's a dream come true for anyone."

Sideswipe transformed and stood next to his brother grinning. "Sunny I like this organic! She's funny and cute!" Juliet blushed at the cute part looking to the side. Sunstreaker shook his helm.

"Don't call me Sunny!" He hit his red twin over the helm annoyed at him. Sideswipe clutched his helm in pain.

"Ow that hurt you aft! Why did you hit me?" Sunstreaker crossed his arms and rolled his eyes like it was obvious.

"Because you glitch I've told you time and time again not to call me Sunny and you keep doing it!" Sideswipe shrugged back to grinning. Juliet watch the two curiously.

'Hmm they both seem very close. Closer than most brothers. It must be a twin thing.' She nodded agreeing with her thoughts. It was definitely a twin thing. Both bots looked at her curiously.

"What are you thinking about Juliet?" She shrugged waving Side's question away.

"No it's nothing but you two seem closer than just normal brothers so I figured it was a twin thing." They both nodded confirming her thoughts.

It wasn't much longer when they heard the sound of engines coming closer to them. Bumblebee pulled up first opening his doors allowing Sam and Mikayla out of the car.

Sam rushed to her worried. "My god Juli I haven't seen you in almost a day! Are you okay nothing happened they didn't hurt you did they?" Juliet rolled her eyes pushing him away.

"I'm fine Sam so stop worrying. Plus Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are amazing guardians I had fun and they kept me safe." He nodded stepping back allowing his sister room.

Both looked over when multiple other cars started to pile into the small alley way. Juliet grinned in awe as the semi slowly transformed all the bolt and nuts coming into place.

A giant Autobot stood in front of them. He kneeled down getting closer to Sam. "Are you Samual witwicky descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" He was looking at Sam expectantly.

Mikayla hit him on the arm to get his attention. "Uh y-yeah, yes I am um who are you?" The giant robot leaned back.

"My name is Optimus Prime we are autonomos robotic organisms from the planet cybertron."

The search and rescue bot spoke up. "You can call us Autobots for short." Sam and Mikayla both seemed to be in shock. Juliet was grinning widely she was almost jumping in place.

Optimus pointed to the search and rescue. "This is my medical advisor Ratchet." He sniffed the air curiously turning his optics down to Sam.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with the female." Everyone looked over when Sunstreaker growled dangerously and Sideswipe picked Juliet up holding her close also slightly glaring.

Ratchet cleared his throat. "I meant the other human female." Everything got quiet Sunny crossed his arms looking away from the group. Side's still kept Juliet in his hand.

Optimus continued pointing to the small silver bot. "This is my first lieutenant and temporary SIC designation Jazz."

The silver bot jumped up spinning landing on a car. "What's cracking little bitches! This seems like a cool place to kick it." Sam shook his head in shock.

"What was- what was that? Where did he learn that?" Juliet grinned happily. "You are awesome! You all are awesome. But not cooler than my Lambo twins."

Optimus smiled at Juliet almost gently before turning his attention back to Sam. "We learned Earths languages from the world wide web." Optimus turned back to the group.

"My weapons specialist Ironhide." The large bot turned to Sam and Juliet pointing his cannons at them. Sam squeaked in fear while Sunny stood in front of his twin and Juliet almost protectively.

"Ironhide!" The large bot chuckled lowering and deactivating his cannons. He turned to Optimus.

"I only wanted to show them my cannons." Juliet quickly slid down Sideswipes armor and ran over to the larger bot. She looked up at him excitedly.

"That was so cool! Your hands turned into cannons!" Ironhide grinned looking down at her. "I like this organic."

Sunny grumbled picking Juliet up and quickly depositing her on Sideswipes shoulder. "Yeah well go like a different organic!" Optimus sighed looking at Ironhide.

"Ironhide we do not harm humans and stop harassing the twins. They seem to be very protective of the human and you know how that turns out for others who threaten something they care about."

Sunstreaker glared venting loudly. "We do not care for the organic!" Sideswipe grinned looking at Juliet. "Don't listen to Sunny! We like this organic!" Sunstreaker shot his twin a glare.

Optimus sighed moving on. He looked back to Sam. "These two are known as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe they are Juliet Witwicky's guardians." Sam looked at the two bots cautiously.

Sunny snarled at him and he yelped in fear hiding behind Mikayla. Juliet and Sides bother snickered at the two. Optimus turned to the last bot. "As you know this is Bumblebee he is your guardians."

Bee turned his radio play fighting. "Check on the rep yep second to none!" Sam grinned up at Bee. "So you're my guardian huh?" Bee nodded proudly.

Juliet tuned Optimus out to look over all the bots. 'So these bots are all in some kind of giant alien war that is kind of sad.' She looked at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe curiously.

'I wonder what they did before this war started. They both seem kind of like they grew up in a hard life.' She broke out of her thoughts catching the last thing Optimus said.

"If Megatron gets the classes he will use them to change all of earth's electronics into an army of his own to take over your world." Juliet felt her jaw slacken.

"Wait so the fate of the world rests on Sam's shoulder?" The other nodded. Juliet shook her head falling against Sideswipes face platting.

"We're all going to die."

* * *

I really hope everyone is liking this story so far! Please review and let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Transformers but I do own Juliet!

* * *

Sam shot her a glare when she said that. "Hey! I'm not a total lost cause! I'm sure the glasses are somewhere in my room." Juliet stared at him before shaking her head. She sighed deeply.

"We're all going to die this is the end for mankind!" Mikayla rolled her eyes before motioning the girl down.

"Stop harassing your brother Juli! Come on we should hurry up and go get those glasses." Juliet nodding agreeing with the girl. She went too jumped down to go to them but was grabbed by a yellow servo.

Sunstreaker looked at her. She raised an eyebrow confused. "What's up Sunny? Why aren't you letting me go?" Sunstreaker turned his head away without saying a word and transformed down around her.

Juliet looked around in amazement as she found herself in the passenger's seat on the yellow Lambo. 'Whoa he's actually letting me ride in him that's shocking.' She paused before realizing how that sound.

Juliet shook her head before turning her attention to the driver's side of the car. "I'm shocked your letting me ride with you. I thought you didn't want any squishies in your car."

Sunstreaker huffed. "I don't but I decided to make an exception so don't push my buttons or I'll throw you out!" Juliet rolled her eyes at the yellow bot.

"Aren't you just full of sunshine and roses? Don't worry I know you love me! I'm an amazing squishy!" She knew if he could Sunstreaker would be rolling his eyes. Sideswipe voice rang through the speakers startling her.

"Sunny! How come you got to take Juliet? I was going to take her!" Sideswipe whined through the speakers. Sunstreaker groaned annoyed with his brother and the human in his alt form.

Before the two could started really annoying him they stopped in the alley of Sam's house. Juliet jumped out snickering when the door was flung open. She knew Sunstreaker was probably annoyed with both of them.

She ran up to Sam as he was telling Mikayla to keep the bots there. Juliet rolled her eyes. "Yes because human can totally stop a group of giant alien robots." Sam shot her a look before rushing towards the house.

Juliet looked Mikayla over curiously. "So how are you taking the whole giant alien robot thing? You don't seem like the kind of girl who would be into a dork like Sam either."

Mikayla smiled slightly annoyed. "Well what can I say who wouldn't be interested in someone who has a giant alien robot for a car? Plus Sam's not so bad he's really sweet and he's braver than most guys his age."

Juliet shrugged she could agree with that. Mikayla looked back at the two Lambo's and grinned. "So you and the two Lambo twins?" It took Juliet a minute to realize what Mikayla was insinuating.

She shook her head rapidly. "N-No it's not like that! W-We're just friends we barely even know each other!" Mikayla shrugged still grinning. Juliet covered her red face.

Ratchet noticed the girls red face and was worried. "Opitmus I think something is wrong with the twins charge." That caught the attention of the twins they transformed quickly worried.

Juliet looked over when she was picked up quickly. She came face to face with Sideswipes worried optics. "Uh what's wrong Side's why do you both seem so worried?"

"Ratchet says something wrong with you! What's wrong? Do you hurt anywhere? Oh my god Sunny we broke her!" Sunstreaker shook his head but he also seemed worried.

Ratchet transformed and scanned her with his scanner. He looked confused. "My scanner don't pick up anything life threatening just an increase in body heat." Juliet could feel her cheeks going red again.

Mikayla chuckled from the ground and looked up at the giant bots. "There's nothing wrong with her she's just blushing." All the bots seemed confused by the term and their optics dimmed.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both grinned when they looked it up. Sunstreaker leaned forward. "So human what were you and the other femme talking about to get you blushing like that hmm?"

Juliet shot him a glare and huffed. "None of your damn business now put me down!" Sideswipe shook his head also grinning almost excitedly.

"Not until you tell us what you both were talking about! We want to know what caused you to blush so much!" Juliet kept being stubborn. The three ignored when the other bots started to walking into the yard.

Mikayla rolled her eyes and called out. "She's blushing because I was teasing her about possibly having a crush on the two of you!" Juliet's face erupted in flames. She turned to glare down at the girl.

"Mikayla you traitor! I swear I'll get you back for this!" Sunstreaker scuffed crossing his arms before grinning.

"I don't see what the problem is. Who wouldn't find us irresistible we're perfect! There's nothing not to like on us femme." Juliet rolled her eyes at the bots big ego.

Sideswipe chuckled putting Juliet on his shoulder and turning to the yard. "See Sunny I told you the femme liked us! She was blushing that means in human terms that she likes us!"

Juliet groaned shaking her head. "I do not like you both! I just find your alt modes amazing that's it! Nothing else! Get that through your thick skull!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glanced at each other.

They both looked back and laughed. "She likes us." Juliet shook her head grumbling. She sat down on Side's shoulder deciding to just ignore everyone. 'Okay so I might have a tiny crush on them but that's it! It's only because their alt modes are amazing and their talking cars! Who wouldn't love that?'

Juliet looked up when she felt herself being picked up. Optimus looked at her intently. "Samuel has requested your help in finding the glasses please hurry." He set her in the same room and Sam.

She noticed that both the twins looked like they wanted to object to her being taken away. 'Hah who has the crush now!' She refrained from taunting them and decided to actually try and help Sam find the glasses.

Juliet walked into his room and looked at the mess. She sighed shaking her head. "Yep we are totally doomed."

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter. Sorry for not updating in awhile. Please leave a review and tell me how I did!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Transformers but I do own Juliet! Sorry for the wait please enjoy!

* * *

Sam glared at her before looking back at his room. He sighed loudly rubbing the back of his head. "Look I know it's a mess just stop complaining and help me look for these stupid glasses!"

Juliet raised her hands up in defense. "Whoa calm down Sammy just take a deep breath and think about the last place you saw the glasses. No need to stress will figure this stuff out."

Sam nodded taking her advice and breathing deeply before pointing to an area. "Alright you just look over in that area. Mikayla you look over there." The two girls nodded and went to do as he said.

Juliet started looking through Sam's drawers. She scowled at his underwear drawer and turned to the teen. "I am not looking in there! I don't care if the end of the world is coming or not!"

She could hear some snickering outside the window and shot the twin bots a glare. Sam sighed but before he could say anything the whole house shook and the lights went out.

"Whoa what the hell?" Juliet leaned out the window looking around and nearly laughed seeing Ratchet laying in the power cords. The twins were laughing at the fallen bot.

Juliet jumped back when Optimus came towards her. "Have you found the glasses yet?" Juliet shook her head. "Sorry boss bot but it's a no go but Sam's looking we'll find those glasses in no time!"

Optimus seemed to be frowning but sighed annoyed. "Please hurry we need those glasses." When he turned his back Juliet mimicked him silently catching Jazz attention.

The silver bot snickered at her and Juliet grinned happy to have made someone else laugh. She jerked her head back in when she heard banging on the door. 'Uh oh seems like mom and dad are getting involved.'

Juliet ran over to Sam as he pulled the door open. Judy held a bat in her hand and Ron came barreling in looking around for something. "Who were you talking to just now? We heard voices!"

Sam shook his head stuttering. "W-what I don't I'm talking to you! You, you can't just barge in here like you." Ron turned to him looking stern. "We heard voices!"

Sam pointed to Juliet. "I was talking to Juliet! She's been in here the whole time!" Ron shook his head going into the bathroom.

Judy sighed looking at Sam hesitantly. "Were you masturbating?" Juliet shrieked eyes widening in horror. Sam looked just as shocked and Ron was looking exasperated.

"Mom! I did not need to hear that!" Sam nodded and shook his head. "Was I masturbating? No I wasn't masturbating!" Judy rolled her eyes as they all started being dramatic.

"Oh come on you don't have to call it that if you don't want to! You could call is my special me time or Sam's happy time." Juliet shook her head covering her ears. "I can never unhear this!"

Sam shook his head. "Mom! Just no stop!" Ron nodded agreeing. "This is something a father talks about to his son! Judy stop! You can have your talk with Juliet!"

Juliet shook her head rapidly. "Oh no do not pawn this off on me! I am not have the talk now! I'm too old for it! Please spare me the details!" Juliet knew that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were probably laughing at her right now.

Suddenly Mikayla stood up awkwardly. "Um hi I, I'm a friend of Sam's." Everything got silent as Ron and Judy looked at the new addition. Judy smiled laughing and nudged Sam.

"Oh my gosh you are so pretty! Sam she is so pretty!" Ron grinned bumping fists with Sam. Juliet shook her head. "I can't take it anymore I'm leaving this room! Mom do you know where Sam's bag is?"

Judy nodded pointing downstairs. "It's downstairs on the kitchen table." Juliet nodded heading down the stairs Mikayla and Sam close behind her. She grinned seeing the bag and dug through it looking for the glasses.

Feeling the small frame she pulled them out grinning triumphantly. "Yes! We've got the glasses now let's get to the bots so Optimus can stop being a stick in the mud with all his worrying!"

Before the group could go there was loud knocking on the door. Juliet looked around seeing men in suits tearing up their yard. Judy was fuming at them destroying her garden.

Ron opened the door and men in black suits walking in looking around. Ron glared stepping back. "What's going on here? Who are you people?"

A man stepped forward and noticed Sam. "Hey you must be Sam witicky right?" Juliet stepped in front of her brother glaring at the man in the suit. "It's WitWicky now what do the men in black want from us?"

The man gave her an unimpressed look before motioning another guy forward. The guy held a machine out scanning Sam first. The thing was ringing loudly but when it went over to Juliet it flared before smoke fell from it.

The men stared at her in shock. She shrugged snapping them back into reality. "14 rads tag'em and bag'em boys!" The men rushed them putting their hands behind their backs and handcuffing them.

Juliet cursed and screamed. "Let go of me you stupid dicks!" She through her head back slamming it into the man holding hers head. He screamed as blood started to gush from his nose.

The teen smirked and kicked another guy in the nuts. "Hah! Teach you to mess with me!" She was grabbed roughly again and shoved into a car. Juliet slammed her feet into the seat in front of her.

The man Simmons glared back at her. "Watch it toots!" Juliet glared but suddenly smirked smugly. 'Oh this dude is so screwed when Sunny and Sides gets here! Hah!'

Simmons glared not liking her new confidence. He turned to Sam and asked about aliens. Juliet shook her head as the two played it off horribly even a baby would know they were lying.

Simmons got serious again but Mikayla cut off his threats. "Oh don't worry about him he's just mad because he has to get back to guarding the mall!" Juliet snickered at Mikayla's burn.

The agent was not happy. "Watch it missy wouldn't want anything to happen with your daddies parole coming up." Mikayla got tense and quiet and Sam looked confused.

"Wait what? What parole?" Mikayla sighed looking over still tense. "You know those cars my dad used to work on? Well they weren't always his."

Simmons grinned liking the control. "Your little girlfriends got a track record on her too! She's a criminal! Criminals are hot!" Juliet made a disgusted face shaking her head.

Sam seemed upset about not knowing that but she could care less. Everything was cut off when Simmons yelled. "It is time to talk!" Not a second later they slammed right into something and were lifted from the ground. Juliet smirked knowing just who it was.

"You all are in trouble now!"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Transformers but I do own Juliet!

* * *

Optimus stood above them looking mad. "Taking the children was a bad move." Simmons didn't look shocked but he did look scared.

Before anything could be said loud angry clicks were heard. Simmons took a step back when he noticed one of the bots being restrained. The yellow bot snarled. "Pathetic little organic! If you hurt her I will crush you!"

Simmons took another step back and Juliet snickered. "Looks like you made Sunny mad." Simmons stared at the girl walked towards the fuming bot.

When Sunstreaker saw Juliet he snatched her up quickly. Sideswipe was pissed as well standing right next to his twin. Sides looked down at the humans and growled out. "If your touch our charge again you'll regret it!"

Simmons tried acting tough. "I have the right to do as I wish! I'm from this planet! If I want to arrest the girl I will!" Sunstreaker snarled his optics flickering red. Before the situation could get worse Optimus stepped in.

"You are not afraid of us? Why is that?" Simmons turned his attention to Optimus. "Looks I'm not at liberty to talk to you. I'm only allowed to inform you that I can't speak to you."

Juliet turned to the twins bored with the others talk. She grinned seeing the two getting so worked up over her. "Oh who has the crush now?" Sideswipe chuckled calming down instantly knowing she was alright.

Sunstreaker also calmed down and Juliet knew he'd be rolling his eyes if he could. The yellow bot leaned closer smirking. "It's still you!" Juliet rolled her eyes at the yellow bot.

Sunstreaker looked her over again and asked. "You're not hurt are you?" Sideswipe leaned forward looking just as worried. Juliet smiled kind of happy the two were so worried about her.

"Don't worry you two I'm just fine they didn't do anything to me although getting these handcuffs off would be nice." Sunstreaker nodded letting her down. Juliet rushed over to Mikayla.

"Hey kay-kay can you unlock these cuffs for me?" Mikayla nodded leaning forward and unlocking them easily. Juliet grinned hugging her. She looked up when she heard a pop.

Juliet fell to the ground laughing. Bumblebee was peeing on Simmons. She laughed harder when Optimus spoke up. "Bumblebee stop lubricating the man!" Juliet shook her head rolling on the ground laughing.

"No Bee! Keep doing it! Please it's hilarious!" Simmons glared at her. "Acting all tough now that your little boyfriends are here aren't ya?" Juliet looked over at him.

She grinned standing up. "You may have forgotten but I never stop acting tough even when they weren't here. But yeah I am happy they came why you jealous?" She leaned towards him. Simmons continued glaring at her.

"Just you wait girl you'll regret this! I'll make you pay for this! You won't be acting so tough later!" Juliet rolled her eyes and made her way over to her two bots. "Oh by the way Simmons their not my boyfriends!"

Everyone looked up hearing helicopters. "Optimus we have incoming!" Juliet frowned seeing all the people. Sideswipe snatched her up transforming around her.

Juliet looked back worried as Optimus picked up Sam and Mikayla. "Side's they'll be alright won't they?" Sideswipe warmed the seat up slightly and the radio flicked on.

"Don't worry Juli they'll be fine they're with Optimus you don't need to worry about anything alright." Juliet nodded still watching. Before long the bots were together and Juliet jumped out of Sides alt form.

She gasped tears in her eyes listening to Bee screech in pain. She turned to them. "Why aren't any of you helping him? He needs help!" Optimus frowned. "I am sorry but we cannot harm humans."

Juliet shook her head and turned rushing towards the chaos. "If you won't help him I will!" She could hear the twins yelling at her to come back but she ignored them.

Juliet rushed towards one of the men spraying Bee. She punched him in the face. She could see Sam trying to fight some of the men off. "Leave Bee alone!" She kicked another person.

The others noticed her and started coming her way. She punched and kicked as many people as she could before being slammed into the ground. Simmons walked forward looking down at her.

"I told you girly you were going to regret what you did earlier. No one's going to come save you this time." Juliet snarled at him. "Shut up! Sunny and Sides aren't like the other Autobots just you watch they'll come and when they do you'll regret ever being born!"

Simmons glared. "Take her with the robot she's going to be tested on when we get back to base." The men nodded carrying her off. Juliet looked up at the bridge and noticed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker being held down by all the bots. She smiled before everything went black.

* * *

Juliet's eyes shot open and a loud scream tore through her throat. She thrashed against her bindings. Tears came to her eyes and she struggled. "Let me go! It hurts! Let go!"

There were multiple men in white lab coats around her. Juliet felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. The men had put some kind of blue goo on her arm and it was burning.

She felt like it was searing into her skin. Juliet pulled against the restraints. "Get it off! It hurts please!" The men ignored her and continued to monitor her and sometimes taking blood.

"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! Please help me! Anyone!" The door was blasted open and the men screamed running around. "You're not allowed in here leave!"

"Shut the hell up! Give us Juliet back!" She could hear the sounds of fighting and soon a teen with red hair and unnaturally blue eyes appeared in her vision. He frowned at her looking at her arm seeing the damage.

"Don't worry Juli we'll get you out of here me and Sunny won't let them hurt you anymore." She felt everything spinning and before long everything went black as she passed out a second time that day.

* * *

Sorry for the rushed part but I just really want to get to the big fight scene.  
And yes the twins do have holoforms.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own transformers but I do own Juliet!  
Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

Juliet felt warm and safe different from what she's felt the past few hours. The young teen snuggled closer to the warmth. "Juli?" Juliet groaned hearing her name and slowly opened her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was she was moving. The second thing she noticed she was in someone's arms, two someone's. She jerked away from them looking them over scared.

"Who the hell are you two? If you kidnapped me or something like that just know I already have a boyfriend and he's super strong, he'll kick your ass when he gets here!"

The two teens looked amused eyes sparkling with mischief. The blonde leaned forward smugly. "Oh and what's his name?" The Red head leaned forward as well. "We would love to know."

Juliet leaned back blushing slightly. She avoided eye contact from the two incredibly attractive teens. "I I don't have to tell you anything! Just back up and let me go!"

"Guys stop messing with her! She needs to know what's going on and you don't have time to be messing around!" Juliet jumped at the voice but instantly knew who it was.

She turned to the two fuming. "You both are total jerks! I seriously thought I had been kidnapped or something!" The twins snickered before the holoforms dissolved.

Juliet looked around and noticed she was laying in the back of Sunstreakers alt mode. "Okay little organic time to catch you up on what's happening, right now we're on our way to mission city to hide the cube from the decepticons. We rescued you from being tested on by those other repulsive organic and did something we are forbidden from doing."

Sunny paused and Sideswipe picked up. "So after rescuing you we went and found your brother and we have the all spark but the decepticons are close by so we're going to war!"

Juliet shook her head at the two before grinning. "Awesome war sounds fun! So what's my post and what are my orders?" Everything was silent for a few moments before two pairs of identical laughter sounded through the speakers.

"Oh that's funny Juli! You're hilarious." Juliet looked at Sunny's dash with a blank look on her face. "I wasn't kidding you two I'm serious."

Juliet barely had any time to catch herself before Sunstreaker slammed on the breaks causing the car to skid to a stop. The door popped open and Juliet jumped out confused.

Sunstreaker transformed in the middle of the freeway looking down at her. "Juliet Witwicky listen to me because I will not ever repeat this! You will not be going into that war zone! You are far too important to lose if you got hurt I wouldn't know what to do! So please stay out of it."

Juliet was shocked. The yellow bot was pretty much just telling her he had some kind of feelings for her. She sighed looking down at her feet. "What if I promise to stick close to the others? I can't just not go Sunny my brothers going into that I have to be there if he needs me!"

The yellow bot seemed opposed to it before Sideswipe put a hand on his shoulder. "Sunny come on you know we can't not let her go." Sunstreaker sighed loudly before standing.

"Don't call me Sunny!" Juliet grinned laughing before rushing over and jumping back into Sunstreakers alt mode. "Thank you Sunstreaker! You're awesome!"

"Hey what about me?" Juliet chuckled nodding. "You to Side's your amazing too!" The red Lambo revved his engine pulling in front of his twin.

It didn't take the two long to get back to the group. Juliet stuck her head out the window waving happily to Sam. Her brother rolled the window down screaming. "Juliet get your head back in the window!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh hush you're a party pooper just like Sunny! Juliet don't do this! Juliet don't do that!" Bee beeped worriedly causing the girl to huff and stick her head back inside the car.

Sunny instantly rolled the window up locking it. "No more doing that! You organics are fragile if you fell out you would break and leak!" Juliet chuckled at his terminology.

Her happiness was short live when she heard Jazz call out. "Incoming! Decepticons right behind us!" She looked back and rolled her eyes.

"Ha they hardly look scary! They aren't near as cool as you and Side's I mean the only one that looks remotely awesome is the cop car." Juliet felt her seat get hot and blinked.

Sunstreaker spoke above the others. "Barricades mine I'll rip him in two see how awesome he looks then!" Juliet chuckled shaking her head. 'Sorry copper seems I might have just signed your death certificate.'

The group of autobots pulled into mission city and Sunstreaker pulled off over to the side. Juliet jumped out of car and looked up as the two bots transformed. Both looked down worried.

Sideswipe knelt down looking into her eyes. "Juliet stay with the other humans and don't do anything reckless me and Sunny can't watch over you as well now." Juliet nodded deciding she would try and do as told for once.

The two turned to go out to the battlefield. "When this war is over I have something I need to tell you both! So please be careful!" They both chuckled before nodding and running off.

Juliet rushed over to one of the military guys. "Hey um I'm kind of supposed to stick with you all names Juliet!" The man looked shocked and blinked confused before shaking his head.

"Names William lennox if this is what boss bot says then I'll allow just be careful and stay out of our way." Juliet nodded rolling her eyes. She looked around and it was a battlefield. Bee was hurt there were building destroyed and people were injured and some even dead.

Juliet sighed trying to find her twins. They were amazing they worked together elegantly and seemed to be the strongest on the field. Juliet noticed the con sneaking up on them and looked around worried.

Her eyes locked on a bazooka and she grinned picking it up. She lined it up the best she could aiming at the con and fired. The twins looked over shocked when a giant bullet went past their heads. Juliet smirked waving. "Your welcome!"


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Transformers but I do own Juliet!

* * *

The war was raging on. Sam had ran off somewhere with the cube, Bumblebee was out of order, the twins were tearing through decepticons, and Optimus was trying to fight off Megatron.

Juliet was behind a car the bazooka laying to the right of her. She sighed peaking behind the car and ducked down as a con stepped right next to her. Juliet held her breath tensing up.

"There you are little fleshy!" Juliet screamed backing up as the con threw the car away from her. She noticed the cons arm was damaged and remembered this was the con she had hit with the bazooka.

"Hey uh look I'm sorry for shooting you and all so maybe we can just forget it happened and you can let me go?" The cons red eyes were blazing and he snarled at her.

Juliet grabbed the bazooka pointing it at him. "Back up or I will shoot! I may not have the best aim but at this close I'm sure I could do some damage!"

The con scuffed reaching forward and quickly ripped the gun out of her hands. Juliet blinked confused. "What? Shit I'm screwed."

Juliet crawled back looking around for some kind of escape plan. The con reached forward and Juliet rolled to the side avoiding the giant servo. She ran from the con right into the middle of the battle. 'Oh god I'm going to die! I'm dead!'

She jumped out of the way of a giant food. "Watch it hide! Squishy running for her life down her!" Ironhide looked down shocked and tackled the con he was fighting away from the girl.

"You pathetic organic come back here so I can crush you!" Juliet glanced back and the hulking con was getting closer.

"No way would I stop! I don't want to die you idiot!" The con roared speeding up. Juliet turned down and ally rushing away from the ragging con. 'Oh I made him mad why do I have to have such a big mouth!'

Juliet peaked out from the ally looking around. 'Damn come on where is Lennox or Sam hell I'd even take Ratchet!' Juliet gasped in shock when she saw Jazz heading straight for the leader con.

She looked around and noticed a giant metal arm on the ground. She rushed to it and grunted panting trying to lift it up. "Damn it it's so heavy!" She propped it up against a random car.

Jazz was in the cons hands now and Juliet was panicking. She lined the arm up closing one eye. "Come on it's just like it video games just line it up and shoot!"

She deemed it good enough and reached her hand into the wires pulling on one hard. A missile launched from the arm aiming right for Megatron. The missile went right by the leaders head shocking him enough into dropping Jazz.

Juliet cheered happily. "I may not have amazing aim but I accomplished my goal!" Juliet's happiness was short when she noticed the con was aiming at her. Her eyes widened in shock when a missile was launched at her.

Juliet turned running from the missile. It exploded behind her causing her to slam into a car hard. A piece of metal from the explosion shot forward and lodged itself into her shoulder.

The girl screamed in pain tears instantly slipping down her cheeks. The pain was so intense causing black spots to appear in her vision. Juliet's arm was throbbing in pain.

"I found you little organic." Juliet let out a distressed sound when the con who was chasing her came into view.

It reached a servo out and grabbed her pulling her up roughly causing the girl to scream in pain. The con reached forward ripping the piece of metal out of her shoulder.

Juliet barely felt anything besides for a burning pain in her arm. Everything else was just completely numb. The con brought her closer to its face. "I'm going to destroy you in front of all those autobot scum!"

Juliet glared at the con. "Your stupid you idiot! Even if you kill one measly human that won't change anything! If anything the autobots will fight harder to defeat you!"

The con laughed causing Juliet to cringe away from the thing. "It may not affect the others but it will hurt those damn twins! How they managed to find a sparkmate in a human I will never know but killing you should put both of them out! They'll be easy pickings then!"

Juliet was confused she didn't understand what a sparkmate was and she knew the twins would be a little beat up about her dying but not enough to make them stop fighting if anything it would make them fight harder.

"Too bad you'll never find out disgusting con!" A sword pierced the middle of the con before moving up and slicing the thing in half. Juliet felt herself falling but was picked up quickly.

"Geesh Juli we told you to stay with the other humans." Juliet looked over and sighed in relief. Sideswipe was looking her over curiously and frowned. "Whoa you're leaking a lot of that red stuff you organics need."

Juliet felt dizzy but looked up when Sunstreaker spoke. "Juliet who hurt you?" Juliet shivered at how cold the words were spoken. She opened her mouth but closed it soon after.

Just now realizing both the twins were radiating waves of anger and bloodlust. She looked up and noticed Sideswipes eyes were leaking red and Sunstreaker was shaking.

"U-Uh it was um t-the leader guy I t-think his name was M-Megatron or something." Sunstreaker nodded and the two walked over to Ratchet who was tending to the wounded.

Sideswipe set her down gently and stood next to his twin. Juliet gasped when she caught a glimpse of Sunstreakers face. His eyes were blood red and he looked down right murderous.

Sunstreaker started forward. "Ratchet take care of Juliet." He nodded without complaint and Juliet could only stare in shock as Sunstreaker sliced a con in two easily.

"Whoa what's wrong with them?" Ratchet sighed annoyed and started working on her shoulder.

"It's called gladiator mode, those two used to fight in the pits of kaon and now whenever something he cares about is put in harm's way he goes into gladiator mode when he's like this no one can stop him probably not even Megatron."

Juliet was still in shock as she watched the two fight almost elegantly. They were in perfect sync with each other and were destroying cons left and right. Juliet couldn't keep her eyes off the two as they destroyed the cons.

* * *

I honestly want to thank everyone who has reviewed! You all seriously make my day better whenever I see a comment! I'm extremely grateful to everyone who has commented on my story you all are the best!

I'm also kind of stuck on one thing. I don't know if I should make Juliet become cybertronian or if I should leaver her human your feedback would really help me on this decision so please let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Transformers but I do own this plot and Juliet!

* * *

The war was over and Megatron was dead. The remaining con's quickly fled the battlefield now that their leader was down for the count. The twins were in a bad mood because neither of them was able to get close to the leader of the decepticons.

Juliet cheered crashing into Sam excitedly. "You are so amazing brother of mine! I can't believe you took down the freaking con leader!" Sam laughed hugging the girl close.

"Thank god you're okay! I was worried sick about you Juliet!" The girl rolled her eyes waving off his worries.

Optimus walked over looking at the humans. "I owe you a great deal of gratitude Sam Witwicky. If you ever need our help call and we will be there." Juliet grinned rushing over to the twins.

"Sunny! Sides! You two kicked ass out there! You both were amazing how you took down con after con!" The twins seemed to still be in a bad mood and looked away from her.

Juliet frowned noticing their silence. "What's wrong with you both? Why are you being so quiet? Come on this isn't like you two." Sunstreaker sighed turning to look at her.

"I don't think you understand what's going on here Juliet! We let you get hurt! You were almost killed by a con and we barely got there in time to save you! You were our charge and we couldn't even protect you right!" Sunstreaker was yelling at this point.

Juliet frowned deeper and looked to her shoulder. It didn't hurt much anymore but that was probably because it was numb. "What are you trying to say?"

Sideswipe sighed kneeling down. "Look this is our life we fight for a living. Your only human you not made to fight this battle. You should go back home continue your human education get with a human reproduce and just forget all about autobots and decepticons."

The young Witwicky was shocked at what she was hearing. They were abandoning her! They were going to toss her aside after everything they went through! Juliet clenched her fists and turned her back on the twins.

"Fine if I'm too weak to be in your world then I'll just get stronger! I get strong enough and train hard to kill cons!" Sunstreaker shook his head.

"You don't get it Juliet! You are human! You will never be strong enough to fight a con! We're telling you this once! Go back to your old life! Forget everything that happened here!"

The others bots were staring at the twins in shock. Sam looked like he was about to explode from anger. Juliet was trying to hold back her tears. She felt everyone's eyes on them and couldn't take.

Juliet took off running away from the group. "Do whatever! See if I care you assholes!" She left behind the groups of bots and two humans.

Optimus sighed shaking his head sadly. "Did you both have to push her away so harshly? She is your sparkmate correct?"

Sunstreaker cursed punching a building next to him. "Damn it! That's why she's better off back in her world! She doesn't belong in our war! She could have died if Side's hadn't noticed her and the con!"

Sideswipe placed a servo on his brother's shoulder trying to calm the hothead down. "Look what Sunny's trying to say is that she's human and we're bot's it wouldn't have worked out anyways. The con was going to kill her to get to us so she's better off far away from us."

Sam shook his head before turning. "You two are both stupid. If you really are soulmates or whatever you could have found a way to make it work." Sam quickly left with Mikayla going to look for the girl.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both agreed with the human. But they weren't around Juliet long enough to truly get deep bonds from her. Sunstreaker sighed. 'We'll be alright we didn't get too attached it should be easy to ignore the calling.'

Sideswipe nodded in agreement but was hesitant. Optimus knew that when it came to sparkmates there was almost like an invisible string that pulled the one's meant to be together. It was likely that it wouldn't be the last the twins saw of Juliet.

-Break-

One year later

Juliet had tried going back to her old life but gave up after a month. So she decided that she was going to train and get stronger. She was going to get strong enough to join Sunny and Sides again whether they liked it or not.

The young Witwicky was grinning as Sam was packing up to head off to college. "Looks are you Sammy growing up and going to college!" Sam chuckled ruffling her hair.

"Oh and how about you miss super human? Find out anything new?" Juliet shook her head still smiling.

"Nope the only thing Ratchet said was different was my metabolism, seems like it's slowed down and I won't be aging much anymore. Other than that he said those scientists must have pumped me full of cube energy or something."

Sam looked her over worried and Juliet waved him off. "Stop worrying I'll be fine! All it means is I'm going to live to be really, really old!" Sam laughed shaking his head.

"Have you heard from either of the twins lately?" At the mention of the twins Juliet's smile slid off her face. She sighed looking down to her feet and shook her head.

Sam frowned at having brought up some bad memories. "No I haven't heard from them since mission city, but it's alright I'm over it! It was stupid of me to have any feelings for giant alien robots! I mean who am I kidding I'm just a human of course they wouldn't be interested in a little organic!"

Juliet frowned deeper mad that she had made herself depressed. She swore she wasn't going to think about them anymore. They had abandoned her and left her all alone!

"I'm going back inside I've been researching and I think I might have found something interesting! Something Optimus might be interested in!" Juliet was giddy again at her findings.

Sam waved her off and the girl turned rushing back inside eager to get back to her work. She closed her door and walked over to the blinds closing them up. Juliet sat in front of her computer looking at the picture of a jet with a decepticon symbol on it.

"I can't believe there were bots here from so long ago! This is amazing! I know Optimus will like this information!" The girl was pulled from her inner fan girling when she heard bangs and screams coming from down stairs.

Juliet opened the door and screamed as the toaster tried to shoot her. She glared and brought her foot back kicking the thing hard sending it flying. Juliet grabbed her computer before running out of the house just as the top part exploded.

The girl looked at her family before raising her hands. "Okay that was so not me! I'm blaming Sam this time!" Judy was in a rage as the fire trucks and police arrived in seconds.

Juliet looked over seeing a red lambo turning the corner. She frowned before shaking it off. 'Come on Juli don't start hallucinating now! They won't be coming back for you! It's up to you to force your way back into their lives! Since they want to be stubborn little idiots!'  
-Break-

Juliet looked awed at the giant campus in front of her. "Dang Sammy this place is freaking huge!" Sam nodded grinning at the place.

"You want to come with me to see my new dorm and roommate?" Juliet nodded eagerly happy to follow her brother around.

Sam walked into his dorm room and Juliet was giddy at seeing all the posters and geek stuff. "This room is so cool! Dude Sammy your roommate must be awesome! Do you see all the transformer stuff he has?"

Her brother rolled his eyes and soon an Arabian looking guy came over. He looked eager about having a new roommate. Juliet rushed to watch a video of one of the bots.

The guy introduced himself as Leo Spitz. Juliet held her hand out grinning. "Awesome my names Juliet Witwicky! I'm Sam's sister!" Leo's eyes widened as he just now noticed Juliet.

"Wow you're um uh g-gorgeous! I mean uh hi!" Juliet chuckled shaking Leo's hand. The guy was adorable getting all flustered about her. She also liked all his theories on the bots.

Judy and Ron were both calling for her to get back to the car. It was time for them to leave. Leo stepped forward blushing. "C-Can I wa-walk you out?" Juliet smiled nodding.

They both left the dorm room behind and Leo was blushing darkly. "I've never met a girl like you before! You're different! In a good way of course!" Juliet chuckled as he stumbled over his words.

"You're not so bad either Leo, and your theories are amazing! No matter what anyone says never change!" Leo nodded grinning.

Both jumped when they heard an angry rev of an engine and the squealing of tires. Juliet looked up and her eyes widened when she saw a yellow Lambo speeding out of the school.

"Sunny!" The car didn't stop or anything. Juliet frowned clenching her fist. 'That was Sunstreaker wasn't it? I'm not confused so then earlier was that really Sideswipe? Could they have been keeping tabs on me since mission city?'

Leo frowned shaking her shoulder. "Hey Juliet you okay? Did you know that guy or something?" Juliet smiled weakly and shook her head.

"No I just thought it was someone else I was wrong anyways thanks Leo for walking me but this is far enough." He nodded saying goodbye and going back to his dorm.

Juliet looked off at where the yellow Lambo had driven off to. 'That's right there's no way that could have been Sunny he definitely would have yelled at me for calling him that.'

* * *

Hello everyone! I have made a decision on what to do about Juliet! I won't tell you yet you'll have to wait and see!  
Also after this chapter the chapters will get longer! My goal is to start writing chapters at least 3,000 words long.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Transformers but I do own Juliet!

* * *

'That stupid human! How dare he be all over Juliet! She's OUR human! Damn it!

Sunstreaker turned another corner sharply. He was speeding down the streets going way over the speed limit but he simply didn't care.

The yellow Lambo pulled into a garage that was hidden on the outskirts of town. "Sunny! Did you see Juli? Is she okay? Did she see you?"

Sideswipe was at his twins side eager. Sunstreaker transformed and crossed his arms venting loudly in anger. Sides looked him over confused not understanding why his twin was in such a bad mood.

"I saw Juliet…She was with another human organic of the opposite gender! They were being friendly and laughing! He wanted to be with her in a romantic way I could tell!"

Sideswipes smile fell and his optics dimmed slightly. "So Juli's moving on then? I can't blame her we did tell her to just forget about us."

Sunstreaker turned to his twins optics almost tinting red. "I don't care about that! We did that to protect her! She's still our charge and she's our sparkmate." Sideswipe nodded trying to calm his brother down.

"I understand that Sunny but we did that because we care right? We should be happy for Juli and stop meddling in her life. She'll get with that human and she'll forget about us. It's what we wanted right?"

Sunstreaker deflated optics now dimming as well. "I know! I understand I just can't help but feel angry! She was destined to be with us the creators chose her as our sparkmate so we must be compatible somehow."

-(Back to Juliet)—

'This can't all be just some coincidence I know that was Sunny! I'm not being delusional!' Juliet looked up when her door was opened by one eager Mikayla banes.

"What are you doing just laying around? Come on we gotta go! I was just attacked we need to get the shard to Sam!" Juliet jumped up looking confused and excited.

"Whoa Mickey calm down what's going on explain it to me." Mikayla shook her head grabbing Juliets arm and dragging her out of the room in a rush.

Juliet was dragged along helplessly until they got to the airport. "Okay stop for a minute just what in the world is going on? Why are we in such a hurry and what is in that box?"

Mikayla sighed as she took her seat. "Look Sam is seeing weird symbols and then a mini bot tried stealing a piece of the shard from the allspark and I stuffed him in the box, now we're on our way to get Sam and then we're going to the autobots."

Juliet sat silently as she listened to her friend explain. Mikayla expected some kind of reaction but she wasn't expecting to see a giant grin on the girls face. Juliet chuckled eyes lite with excitement.

"Finally! I was waiting for something to happen, some reason to see the twins again and now I've finally got it! Let's go we have no time to waste!" Mikayla shook her head at her excited friend.

-(Break)-

Juliet had gotten separated from Mikayla somewhere along the way. She sighed looking around. "Why is this school so big!"

"Are you lost?" She looked back and blinked shocked at seeing such a cute guy talking to her. He had black hair and eerily red eyes. He held an almost sinister feeling.

Juliet took a step back and forced a smile on her face. "Uh no I'm fine don't worry about it." His smile fell and he glared at her.

"Sorry but I can't just let you go, I have orders you understand?" Juliet's eyes widened as the guy in front of her transformed into some kind of human side bot.

He lunged at her and she jumped out of the way. "Shit! What the hell was that?" Juliet took off running towards the school. Students were running away from a certain part of the school screaming.

Juliet turned and ran at the bot taking it by surprise. She tackled the bot to the ground only wincing slightly from the contact. Juliet raised her fist slamming it into the bots eye.

The decepticon screamed in anger and pain throwing her off him. Juliet grunted when she hit the ground hard. "Juliet! Hurry up!"

She looked back and grinned seeing Mikayla in a car. Juliet rushed jumping into the back of the car landing in Leo's lap. "Oh hey Leo so how exciting is all of this huh?"

Leo did not look happy, he looked like he was about to have a panic attack. Juliet looked back and cursed seeing the humanoid decepticon coming towards them. "Hurry up Mickey step on it!"

Mikayla did just that she took off out of the school going well over eighty. Juliet looked behind them. "So things seem to have gotten quite fun when do you think Sunny and Sides will get here?"

Mikayla and Sam shot her a look and she held her hands up. Leo looked confused. "Who are Sunny and Sides?" Before Juliet could speak Mikayla beat her to it.

"It's juliets twin alien boyfriends, they broke up with her a few years ago but she hasn't gotten over it." Juliet blushed glaring at the girl.

"Mickey not funny they are not my boyfriends! Plus we were never going out to begin with so they couldn't have broken up with me." Leo seemed slightly dejected about that piece of information.

The two girls were broken out of their argument when a helicopter flew over them. Mikayla slammed on her breaks making the car spin. The helicopter latched onto the car pulling it into the air.

Everyone was screaming and Juliet was holding onto the seat for dear life. Sams door got thrown open and he was handing by the handle. "Sammy!" Juliet reached towards him.

They managed to pull Sam back into the car right before it was dropped. Juliet braced herself holding onto the seat as the car slammed into the ground. The decepticon cut the car in half.

Juliet jumped out and stood in front of Sam and the others protectively. "Come here boy!" Juliet stiffened hearing that voice.

Sam walked pass her down the stairs. Megatron swiped at him causing him to fall and hit the ground hard. Juliet ran towards the edge of the platform and jumped off jumping onto the giant decepticon.

"Get away from my brother you ugly bastard!" She grabbed at a few cables pulling at them with all her strength.

Megatron screamed in annoyance grabbing at her. He circled his metal claws around her waist pulling her away. Juliet struggled against the decepticon leader. "Let me go!"

He glared at her with his blood red eyes. "Yes I remember you, you're the little human who shot at me, I'll save torturing you for later." He tossed her aside causing Juliet to slam into one of the metal support beams.

She groaned from the pain feeling bruises start to form. Juliet could hear Sam screaming from something. She pulled herself up wincing from the pain in her back.

"Get away from my brother! Leave Sam alone!" Megatron didn't bother even looking at her all his focus on Sam.

Juliet stood up just as the warehouse was busted into by the autobots. She smiled relieved when Megatron was tackled away from Sam. Juliet felt metal fingers wrap around her.

She looked up and frowned slightly seeing bright blue optics and red paint. "Juli are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" Sideswipe looked her over hesitantly but with worry.

"Sides I'm fine I can handle myself you know, Megsy even through me into a pillar and I'm perfectly fine." Sideswipe chuckled and soon he was full on laughing.

Sunstreaker walked over unbelieving. "Did you just call the leader of the decepticons Megsy?" Juliet nodded grinning slightly before going silent.

The three stood silently alone in the warehouse. Juliet sighed. "Look we have a lot we need to talk about but now is not the time, we need to be out there helping Optimus afterwards you two can try and explain yourselves and I'll tell you about the changes I went through."

The twins nodded before shifting down. Juliet wound up sitting with Sideswipe and the two remained silent. "So uh Sunny told me you got a uh I think the human term is boyfriend?"

Juliet looked at him like he was crazy. "What in the world are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend! Plus how would he know that?!"

She was quiet before her eyes widened and she slapped the dashboard. "You two have been spying on me!" Sideswipe swerved slightly when she hit him.

They didn't get a chance to talk before Sideswipe transformed putting her down and rushing off. Sam came running over looking devastated. Juliet looked around and her eyes landed on Optimus.

He wasn't moving. "Sammy why isn't Optimus getting up?" He remained silent and Juliet rushed forward passing the other bots.

She ran to Optimus and stopped just in front of him. His optics were off and he wasn't moving. Juliet fell to her knee's placing her hand on his arm. "Come on Optimus get up! You can't die here! Come on the others need you! You're their leader!"

Optimus remained silent. Juliet felt the tears spilling down her cheeks. "Juliet, Optimus is no longer with us." She looked back and was surprised it was Sunstreaker trying to comfort her.

He held his servo out. "Come with me and Sides back to the base it's not safe anywhere else the decepticons are after you and your brother." Juliet didn't respond but she walked towards the yellow bot and held onto his thumb tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Transformers but I do own Juliet!

* * *

Juliet stepped out of the plane when it landed her eyes red rimmed and slightly puffy from crying. The bots came out behind her and gathered around Optimus. Soon the place was being crowded with military personal.

The bots turned their weapons on and Juliet was in shock as the men pointed their weapons at the bots. Lennox ran forward in anger. "Stand down! I'm telling you all to put your weapons away!"

"You don't have that authority anymore, you and your team are going back to base in diego Garcia and the decepticon plan is being scraped." Juliet looked at the new man who seemed like he had a big ego just like Simmons from sector seven.

Juliet took a step forward glaring at the man who went on bad mouthing the bots and Lennox. Her fuse blew when the man turned to his car. "Get that piece of scrap metal back to base."

"Hey!" Everyone stopped and turned to look at the girl. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both looked amused.

"What is a civilian doing here? This is against all kinds of protocols she needs to be taken into custody-." He was cut off when Juliet walked towards him and threw her fist back punching him right in the face.

A loud crunch was heard before the man dropped holding his now broke nose. "Don't you dare ever say that about Optimus again! He was a great bot and a true leader! I won't let some snooty pompous asshole come in here taking down to the bots and threatening to give over my brother! You don't know anything!"

The man, Galloway, glared at her. "Restrain this girl! She'll be put through questioning and dealt with properly."

Lennox smirked leaning back. "Oh I would do that if I were you sir." Galloway glared at him hatefully as well before motioning the men forward. They seemed extremely hesitant before moving forward.

In an instant a shot went off right in front of Galloway. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stood behind Juliet eyes almost tinting red. "Organics if you touch her we will kill you."

Galloway gapped like a fish in shock. "Y-You can't do that! It goes against your code! I know you autobots are all about no harm to humans!"

Sunstreaker scuffed sliding his swords out looking down at the human. "That human is ours! She's our sparkmate so code be damned you hurt her we'll hurt you understand organic?"

Galloway looked furious. Juliet smirked at the man. "What's wrong I thought you were going to do something? By the way you should know Sunny and Sides are a lot different from the other bots, they didn't start off on the good side they chose this side, know what that means?"

The man was furious he turned going into the car slamming the door harshly before driving away. Juliet snickered waving mockingly as he left.

Lennox grinned clapping her on the shoulder. "You are my hero." Juliet shrugged turning to the two bots grinning.

"Damn little lady! You did us all a favor back there, we've all been wanting to slug that guy since he showed up here." Juliet chuckled walking pass the twins over to jazz.

"What can I say he pissed me off and well everyone knows you should never piss of a woman, women can be some of the scariest creatures alive." Jazz laughed and the others agreed.

Lennox sighed before motioning everyone back to the plane. "Come on guys we need to get back to base." They all slowly started to file into the planes again.

Sunny and Sides pulled Juliet away from the main plane to another one. She looked at them confused and they both stayed silent. Once the plane had taken off the two materialized their holoforms.

The blonde leaned against his car form face set in a serious frown. The red head was a mirror image of his twin with the only difference being his face was gentler.

Juliet looked at the two questioningly and sighed. "So we're talking now then? Alright I'll go first. You two left me all alone because you both were scared! That's all it was you were scared I would be killed and ran away! But while you both were gone I went through some changes I had Ratchet checking me in secret without anyone knowing and my bones have been coated in the same metal as yours along with all my organs so I'm a little more durable than a human I can definitely take a punch from one of you and my aging has slowed down insanely but you both would know that if you hadn't abandoned me."

They both looked shocked before Sunstreaker stepped forward. "Your right we were scared, terrified actually. You're our sparkmate and human we didn't want to drag you into our war. We thought you would be happier and better off without us."

Sideswipe stepped forward taking over. "But that's not what we want! We tried letting go but sparkmates are made for a reason. The creators chose us three to be together and we tried to break that bond! We're both sorry for running away but give us a chance to make it up to you! I know we won't just fall in love instantly and there will be many obstacles to overcome but let's do it together."

The twins stood next to each other looking at her expectantly. Juliet bit her lip before groaning loudly. "Damn it! Fine alright let's try this! I forgive you both so never ever run away from me again."

Sideswipe cheered grabbing her and spinning her around happily. "Yes! Thank you Juli I promise you won't regret this!" Sunstreaker smirked quite pleased with himself.

Juliet pulled away looking flustered and kind of awkward. "So…does this make us like girlfriend, boyfriend…uh boyfriend?" The twin looked at each other than shrugged nodding.

"Sure."

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter I've had a lot of family issues going on at the moment. I promise to make longer chapters after this one!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Transformers but I do own Juliet!

* * *

Juliet walked off the plane with a red face. "You two are complete assholes!" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe pulled out of the plane both laughing at the girl.

The other bots looked at the three confused. Jazz made his was over to the group. "What's up little lady? Is your face supposed to change colors like that?"

Juliet blushed even darker glaring at the large bot. "Nothing those two are being jerks and making fun of me! Just because I'm a little awkward with this whole dating thing! Ugh I'm going to find Ratchet."

She stormed off leaving the group behind. Jazz chuckled watching her leave fuming. "Well ain't she adorable." Sunny and Sides both snickered nodding as they watched their human storm off.

-(Break)-

Juliet finally calmed down enough through her walk. She found herself standing in front of the giant doors to the med bay. The door opened and Ratchet looked down at her annoyed. "Well are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?"

Juliet rolled her eyes walking into the death room as the twins call it. "So Ratchet what did you need me for?"

He pointed to the smaller medical bed and she got the hint sitting on it. "I wanted to run some more scans and blood work to make sure the metal coating your organs and bones won't do anything too harmful to you."

Juliet nodded and watched as Ratchet brought his holoform out. The middle aged man with dark brown hair with sprinkled gray stood in front of his. He pulled out a giant needle and she went pale looking at it.

"U-Uh Ratchet y-you're not planning o-on sticking t-that in m-me are you?" He blinked looking at the needle and nodded.

"Well of course where else do you think its going?"

Juliet screeched before jumping off the medical bed. "No way in hell are you sticking that giant ass needle in me!" Ratchet sighed stepping closer to her.

Juliet took a step back every step forward he took. "Stop being a baby! I need to get blood work from you to make sure you're perfectly healthy."

She shook her head before turning and darting out of the health room. Ratchet cursed before losing his holoform and com linking the others. " _Everyone be on alert Juliet needs to be caught and brought back to the med bay she needs blood work and is running catch her!"_

Ratchet was instantly commed back. " _What's going on with Juliet! Why do we need to catch her?"_

 _"_ _Because fools! She told you about the metal coating her bones and organs well they could wind up hurting her so we need to do regular checkups and blood work but she seems to be scared of needles."_

Sideswipe commed on next. " _But she's scared we can't just force her to do it!"_

Ratchet rolled his eyes at the twins. _"If we don't do this and something happens she could die."_

Both twins commed on seriously. " _We're on it!"  
_ -(Break)-

Juliet peeked around the corner looking around. The coast was clear she dashed around the corner heading for the lounge where none of the bots would be able to get her.

"Juliet wait!" She stopped looking back and saw Sideswipe making his way towards her. She narrowed her eyes looking around. Where the hell was Sunny.

Her eyes widened and she took off running feeling fingers brush by her back. "You two are traitors! I won't be fooled!"

Sideswipe took off after her and easily snatched her up. She screamed trying to break free. Sunstreaker came over back in his bot form. "Good job Side's you nabbed her!"

Juliet pouted looking at them. "Come on guys don't make me go back there it's scary and it's going to hurt."

Sideswipe groaned turning his eyes away. "Stop it! That's cheating it's not fair! No using puppy eyes, you know I'm weak to those!" Juliet grinned thinking she won.

Sunstreaker quickly snatched her away from Sides smirking. "Sorry doll but your weird human eye powers won't work on me, you're going to see Ratchet whether you like it or not, it's for your own good."

She pouted knowing he was right. The three made their way to the med bay and Juliet got panicked. "Come on Sunny! I don't need blood work I'll be fine! Ratchets just overreacting!"

The yellow bot ignored her walking into the office. Ratchet looked over and brought his holoform out. "Set her over here please."

Sunny nodded setting her down on the medical bed. "Now I want you two to bring out your holoforms and help me by holding her down."

The twins came over in their holoforms. Sunstreaker sat behind her holding her arms down and Sideswipe kneeled in front of her holding her legs down. Juliet looked over eyes wide in panic as Ratchet got closer to her.

"C-Come on let go you guys!" She started to struggle but the boys had her held down tightly.

Ratchet came over and Juliet was freaked. Sunny sighed leaning forward and whispered in her ear. "Hey just calm down me and Side's wouldn't let anything bad happen to you."

She slowed in her struggling looking back at him. He smiled and nodded. Juliet was so shocked at the smile she didn't notice when Ratchet shoved the needle in. He pulled back with plenty of blood. "Well done you're free to go now Juliet."

The twins both pulled away and helped Juliet off the table. Sideswipe grinned. "See that wasn't so bad now was it?"

Juliet looked at them both before shrugging. "Sure it wasn't bad but you both are traitors and I will have my revenge!"

The twin's eyes seemed to sparkle and Ratchet had a bad feeling seeing those looks. They looked at each other before looking back at the girl.

"PRANK WAR!"

Juliet grinned just as excited as the other two. "You're both on! I'll definitely win!" Juliet turned rushing out of the med bay to go recruit help.

She ran down the halls before finding Lennox and Epps. "Hey I need your help! Me and the twins are in a prank war right now help me out!" Both men looked at each other before nodding.

"Awesome! Let's try to go recruit Jazz and Hide!" Juliet turned to go run off but Epps grabbed her arms stopping her.

She looked at him questioningly. "I saw the twins talking to Jazz earlier and Ironhide is with Mrs. Lennox right now so it's us against them. Humans vs the bots."

Juliet grinned liking those odds. "Hmm I like the sound of that! Alright then you both have any ideas?"

Lennox nodded chuckling. "Depends how far are we going? Because the best prank for the twins is to mess with their paint jobs, I know Sideswipe isn't as obsessed with his as Sunsteaker but I'm sure if we painted them brown he would care."

Juliet looked at them an in shock. "You sir have a death wish! I love it! First we need to find brown paint after that we wait till they sleep then strike!"

* * *

Hello lovely readers! I need some help with prank idea's please let me know if you have any idea's any idea's used the reader will get recognition for them! Again thank you all for reading and liking my story it means a lot!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Transformers but I do own this plot and Juliet!

* * *

Juliet quickly darted past Will and Epps screaming. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

The two soldiers blinked in confusion but quickly understood when they saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe coming around the corner in their Bi-pedal forms and the two did not look happy.

"Juliet! Get your aft back here!" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were both splattered with a puke green color of paint. But Juliet's hair was dyed pink and Sideswipe had written on her face with a red sharpie.

Juliet looked behind her and yelled. "No way in hell! Plus you both started the paint war when you dyed my hair pink!."

Sunstreaker lunged and was able to grab Juliet in his servo's. She screamed in shock and tried to wiggle free of his grasp.

He glared at her. "I don't care about this stupid prank war what I do care about is my paint job!" Sideswipe nodded in agreement.

Juliet huffed glaring at the two. "Well what do you want me to do about it?"

Sunstreaker smirked loosening his grip. "I want you to paint me back to my original color, and Side's."

Juliet's eye widened. "Do you have any idea how long that'll take? No way in hell! Just go out and scan a new car!"

The twins both shook their heads. Sideswipe leaned closer. "No way we won't forgive you unless you do, plus you still look cute even with pink hair but us green is not our color and you just splattered it on!"

Juliet groaned and went limp in Sunstreakers hand. "Fine! Whatever I'll do it let's just get this over with."

The thee quickly left the room. Lennox shook his head laughing. "Those three really are the weirdest couple ever."

Epps nodded. "Yeah but they're all just trying to cope with Optimus's death you can see it in the way they carry themselves."

Will agree with his buddy. The two of them were quickly called over to the communications area. The phone was handed to Will and he looked at it confused.

He seemed to be arguing back and forth with someone before finally hanging up. He looked slightly excited. "Well what's up? Who was that?"

Will grinned. "That was the kid and he's found a way to bring the big guy back! We need to get Optimus to Egypt hurry up and get the other bots together!"

Will quickly made his way to the twin's room knowing they were going to bite his head off at first for interrupting them.

Will stopped in front of the room. "Wait guy come on not there! Ah! Stop it Sides that hurts! Let go of me!"

The solider paled and quickly unsheathed his gun and kicked the human sized door down. "What the hell is going on in here?"

He looked to see the twins in their holoform. Juliet had a red face and was holding her sides. Side's was on top of her tickling her.

Will put his gun down looking sheepish. "Um uh sorry I heard- never mind what I heard, hurry up and get ready to go the kid's found a way to bring Optimus back."

The twins were smirking and Juliet had a blush on her face. She stood pushing Sideswipe off her. "I can't believe you thought we were doing that! And even if we were why the hell would you just barge in with a gun?"

Will narrowed his eyes slightly. "Well what can I say I have a little girl at home and I've known you a long time I guess it's like older brother protectiveness seeping through."

Juliet grinned feeling touched that Will cared like that. Sunstreaker huffed. "Don't see how it's any of his business even if we were fragging."

Sideswipe snickered. "Would've been funny to see his face if he walked in on that, oh I bet the femme's brother would be so embarrassed to walk in on that."

Juliet rolled her eyes at the two. "So Will what did you need anyways?"

Will shook his head at her. "Were you not listening? I said your brother found a way to bring Optimus back we need to go."

Juliet's eyes widened and she quickly shot pass everyone running to the loading docks. "Hurry the heck up! We have to go save Optimus!"

The twins raced after her and Will was right behind them. The group quickly loaded on the plane. Juliet sat inside Side's alt mode. "I'm glad Sam is safe I was worried about him the whole time."

"Don't worry sweetspark we'll save the big guy and make sure the end those damn cons for good." Sideswipe reassured the girl in his alt form knowing she was worried.

Sunstreaker was silent and Sides could feel his nervousness through their bond. **'Hey Sunny what's wrong? Why are you so troubled?'**

The yellow Lambo vented. **'I keep thinking about that cons warning you know the one from China, I feel like he was aiming his threat at us about keeping our loved one's close.'**

 _Flashback_

 _Optimus stood above the con Ironhide and Sunstreaker stood next to him. "This is not your planet to rule prime! You'll see the fallen shall rise again and when he does you should keep those precious to you close! You never know when they can be taken right from under you!"_

 _Optimus quickly off lined the bot. "As long as we are here to protect earth I won't allow anyone to rule over it."_

 _Sunstreaker stood rigid. "Optimus! He was threatening me and Sides just then! He's threatening Juliet!"_

 _The leader of the Autobots looked to one of his best front liners. "Do not worry Sunstreaker I'm sure the human femme is fine she has nothing the decepticons want."_

 _Sunstreaker couldn't help but still feel threatened. That con had looked right at him when he said that. The Lambo turned. "I'm going to check on her I'll be back latter!"_

 _-End-_

Sideswipe tensed up he hadn't heard anything about that! **'When did this happen? You never told me anything about this!'**

Sunstreaker vented again. **'That's not important right now! We shouldn't let Juliet fight in this battle! The cons know something we don't and until we figure it we have to protect our sparkmate!'**

* * *

Sorry for such a long wait! This chapter is kind of a filler chapter for now. I was going to do a few chapters with a prank war but I couldn't really figure out how to write it out so I skipped it sorry for anyone who was looking forward to that. Anyways let me know what you think. I did kind of jump around a little in this story but it will work out later on thanks all for reading this story!


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Transformers but I do own Juliet and this plot!

* * *

"We're coming towards our drop point! Boys be ready to jump!" Will yelled over the sound of the wind.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stood at the opening of the hatch. Juliet was in Sunstreakers hand. The yellow bot looked down at the girl. "Juliet you should stay here for this battle, just stay out of the way."

Juliet's eyes narrowed at the yellow bot. "What the hell Sunstreaker! I will not be staying here! I'm going to fight to protect the people I care about! My brother is down there by himself! I'll be damned if I stay here!"

Sunstreaker narrowed his eyes at her. Sideswipe stepped forward. "Listen Juliet we know your strong but there's an unknown coming into this battle we just want you to be safe that's all so please just stay here!"

Juliet frowned and jumped down from Sunstreakers hand. The two bots gasped and went to grab her but she landed easily on her feet. That type of fall would have broken a human's legs.

The young Witwicky looked up at the two. "You both must be forgetting I'm not as fragile as other humans! I can hold my own just fine against one of you! I won't snap in half like before! I can't be hurt as easily as before either so I'm going into that fight whether you like it or not!"

Juliet turned towards the open hatched back of the plane. Will's voice spoke over the intercom. "Jump! This is our destination."

Before either bot could stop her she ran and jumped out of the plane. Sunstreaker cursed jumping out after her. He grabbed her in his hands cursing in cybertronian.

They landed hard but it didn't phase Sunstreaker a bit. "You damned femme! Frag it all! Do whatever see if I care but don't you dare go and offline on us!"

Juliet grinned up at the yellow bot nodding. "The same goes for you two as well! Don't neither of you go dying on me!"

Sideswipe walked up behind Sunstreaker and grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it Sweetspark."

Sunstreaker set her down still pissed. "Go find your brother and try to stay out of trouble we're not going to be able to help you much and as you know you'll be targeted more often because of us."

Juliet nodded in understanding and quickly took off. She needed to make sure her brother was safe. The others could take care of themselves her brother was only human.

The young Witwicky felt her eyes widened. Her parents were huddled together behind a decepticon. Sam stood in front of them hands in the air. Juliet glared and ran towards them.

Sam saw her and his eyes widened which caught the decepticons attention. Juliet jumped at the creepy little bot. "You stupid piece of scrap metal stay the hell away from my family!"

She punched the thing in the eyes causing it to shriek in pain. It flung her off and she slammed into one of the old buildings causing it to crumble. "Juliet! No let go of me that's my baby!"

Judy pushed the hands on her away and rushed towards the building. Bumblebee came out and tackled the con. Juliet groaned and sat up. "Damn that hurt a lot."

Judy pulled the girl into her arms. "Thank god you're okay what were you thinking doing something so reckless!"

Juliet grinned and pushed her mom back some. "Mom cool it I'll explain everything later right now you need to go me and Sam can take care of ourselves just fine."

Ron and Sam came running over with Mikaela behind them. Sam looked her over worriedly. "Juliet are you alright?"

She nodded and looked up to Bumblebee. "Hey Bee can you get my parents out of here me and Sam can take care of the rest I'll keep him safe."

Bee nodded hesitantly and changed into his Camaro form. Ron and Judy protested but Sam was able to convince them to go.

Juliet turned to Sam. "I'll cover you don't look back just run." Sam nodded and the three took off.

Juliet kept close to him watching the other bots fight. She winced when she saw Arcee get cut down by a con.

It didn't take the three long before they got to Lennox and Epps. Juliet felt a chill go down her spine and turned. Megatron was making his way towards them and fast.

Juliet grit her teeth and ran from the group. "Hey Megsy over here you big hunk of metal! Remember me?"

Megatron turned to her in rage. "Little femme if you weren't so important I'd snap you in two right where you stand!"

Juliet flipped him off causing the con leader to roar in anger and charge at her. Juliet jumped out of the way of his giant feet. He reached down to grab her but she rolled out of the way.

Juliet glanced back to see if the group had gotten away yet. That was her mistake. Megatron took the chance and snatched her up quickly.

The con leader looked down at her maliciously. "The fallen has big plans for you little femme." He tightened his hold on her causing her to scream in pain.

"Let go of her right now!" Megatron barely was able to avoid the sword aimed at his spark.

Sunstreaker stood in front of him with Sideswipe right behind him. Their eyes beginning to mix red. "Well if it isn't the front liner twins."

Sideswipe stepped forward. "Why do you con's want Juliet so much? She's only human let her go Megatron!"

Megatron laughed at the two. "You both are fools! This girl has a big chunk of the all spark in her spark with her we can recreate our world to its former glory! This femme is the key to restoring cyberton!"

Juliet was in shock. She knew she probably got the all spark piece when she was in the governments custody but she didn't know they would have gone that far.

Sunstreaker gripped his sword tighter. "I don't care about any of that! That femme is our sparkmate! If you don't let her go right now, I'll rip your spark out!"

Sunny was losing control. Megatron laughed and threw Juliet into the air. Starscream grabbed her tightly in his hand. "Starscream take the femme to the fallen she belongs to the decepticons now."

Starscream chuckled and nodded. "As you wish lord Megatron." Sideswipe shot forward aiming a kick at the second in command.

Sunstreaker blocked Megatron from going after Sideswipe. "Like we'd let you take her you damn cons!"

Juliet was getting light headed from all the swinging around. She looked over and saw Sam fall the dust falling into Optimus spark chamber. 'Please Optimus wake up we need you!'

'Then go to him child! You have the power now revive the last prime!' Juliets eyes snapped open and she leaned forward digging her teeth into a wire in the cons hand.

Starscream yelled out in pain dropping her. Juliet landed on her feet and took off running towards Optimus. Sideswipe smirked smugly. "Well now that I don't have to worry about hurting Juli I can go all out."

Juliet ignored the battle around her and kept running she had to get to Optimus she had to help him somehow.

Juliet climbed on top of the fallen leader and placed both of her hands over his spark. 'Please is I really do have the all spark in me then please help me revive Optimus I'm begging you all spark!'

A blue glow started to surround her causing the battles to freeze. Everyone was staring at the young girl in shock.

The blue glow disappeared and everyone waited with baited breath. "Juliet I owe you and Sam a great debt, thank you."

All the autobots cheered loudly the Witwickys had done it! They had just revived Optimus Prime!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the delay school is hell! Anyways like always I do not own Transformers but I do own this plot and Juliet!

* * *

Juliet swayed before she tilted over falling off of Optimus. The prime grabbed her in his hand before she could hit the ground.

Juliet groaned her nerves were fried and her body wouldn't listen to a thing she said. "Rest now Juliet you've done enough."

The young Witwicky wanted to argue but it was taking everything in her to just stay awake.

She was placed next to Sam by the medical team. The war continued as the autobots and decepticons fought.

Sunstreaker was still attacking Megatron with a blind rage. The leader of the decepticons was keeping up with the fight but he knew once the other twin came into the fight he would be on the losing end.

Megatron punched Sunstreaker. "Why do you fight me? With that girl we can restore our home! We can leave this dreadful place! Her life for our home."

Sunstreaker slammed his sword down onto Megatrons. "I'd destroy cybertron a thousand times if it meant keeping Juliet alive! The primes, the allspark, and even Primus himself chose her for us!"

Juliet knew it wasn't the time but she couldn't help but feel happy in this moment. This is the first time Sunstreakers ever said how he felt about their relationship.

It made Juliet feel insanely happy to know he cared about her that much. She could see Sideswipe pouting at his brother. "Dude not cool stealing the spotlight like that!"

"The matrix, give it to me and the girl!" The fallen tackled Optimus to the ground and ripped the matrix out of his chest. He cackled madly looking at the weirdly shaped artifact.

The fallens eyes landed on her and she froze. True fear shot through her body at the crazed red eyes that stared at her. She took a step back from the decepticon.

Juliet knew most of the bots were worrying about Optimus who was holding his chest. "Stay the hell away from me you creepy ass bot!"

The fallen chuckled and flung the soldiers around her away. "Don't fight me girl or I'll break every bone in your body!"

Juliet spit in his face glaring. "Rot in the pits you giant piece of scrap metal! I'm not going a damn thing you say bastard!"

He growled at her snatching her up and squeezing. Juliet screamed when she felt something pop in her arm.

Her screamed seemed to get the others attention. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe cursed at their stupidity. They got so caught in Optimus that they forgot about Juliet.

Sunstreaker felt the last of his restraint snap when he saw Juliet limp in the fallens hands. He screamed in rage as his eyes bled red.

He could faintly feel someone trying to hold him back but it was useless. He ran forward his eyes set on the bot that held his sparkmate. He slashed through a con not even able to tell which one.

The fallen laughed when he saw Sunstreaker making his way towards him. The autobot was in such a rage he wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings.

Megatron came from behind him running his sword through Sunstreaker barely inches from his spark chamber. Sideswipe screamed when his twin fell. He could feel the pain and the desperation pouring from his twin.

Something was happening with Optimus but Sideswipe couldn't care less he was about to lose the two most precious things to him.

Juliet opened her eyes vision blurry from the pain she was feeling. Her eyes snapped open when she saw Sunstreaker fall. Megatron had stabbed him. She screamed thrashing in the fallens hands. "Let go of me! Sunny! You son of a bitch I swear I'll kill you for this!"

Her words were completely ignored by the fallen. He could care less about the small human's threats.

He flew up to the top of the pyramid with both of his prize possessions. He threw the human at the wall hard. Juliet gasped in pain spitting up blood. She wanted to badly to move, to run to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe but she could move her body was pushed far past it's limits.

Juliet could feel her tears falling and she hated that even more. She didn't want to show these cons any weakness but she couldn't stop the tears. Juliet had no idea if Sunstreaker was alive or not and it tore her apart.

'Damn it this is all my fault! They were the strongest front liners but because of me they can't even fight normally! Because I'm so weak I keep getting in their way! Damn it!' She clenched her fists and punched the floor in frustration.

Juliet looked up in shock when Optimus busted through the pyramid tackling the fallen and Megatron out of the pyramid.

She struggled to move her body. Straining every ounce of strength, she had left in her body. 'The matrix brought Optimus back from the dead so maybe it can help Sunny.'

Juliet looked over the machine. It was already powered up and shooting some kind of beam at the sun. She couldn't care less. She reached her hand into the machine fingers curling around the matrix.

Juliet could feel her hand being burned but she couldn't care less. Sunstreaker needed her and she wouldn't let him down. Not again.

Juliet yanked the matrix out of the machine. She grinned happily holding the intricate piece of metal.

The sound of missals caused her to look up in shock. There were over twenty different kinds of missals coming right for her. 'Damn it I need to save Sunny!'

"Juliet!" She grinned and ran to the edge of the pyramid jumping off. Sideswipe caught her in his hands halfway down.

Juliet looked to him desperately. "I got something that might help save Sunny we need to get to him now!"

Sideswipe nodded not questioning her in the least. He rushed to his fallen brother's side. Jazz and Ironhide were guarding him to make sure no cons took advantage and tried to steal his parts.

Juliet was set down on top of Sunstreakers chest. She held the matrix in her hands tightly before slamming it into the bot's spark. "Please, please bring Sunstreaker back, he may not be the most heroic bot out there but we need him so please don't let him die!"

Juliet fell to her knee's crying. Sideswipe was by her side both hoping and praying that Sunstreaker would wake up. They both couldn't handle losing someone they cared about so much.

The autobots and humans surrounded the three looking at the fallen front liner. All pleading with him to wake up. "Please Sunny!"


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Transformers but I do own Juliet and this plot! Sorry for the long wait everyone!

* * *

They waited but nothing was happening. Juliet shook her head tears streaming down her cheeks. "No, no, no! You can't die! You promised me you wouldn't die, please Sunny wake up!"

Sideswipe was kneeling by his twin just as desperate. "You glitch! Don't you dare offline now! Wake up Sunstreaker! We're split-sparked without you I can't live so please don't leave me."

The other bots stood back not knowing how to comfort either of them. Optimus stepped forward looking sad. "I'm sorry Juliet, Sideswipe but it's time to go, we'll bring Sunstreaker back to base with us and give him a proper farewell."

Juliet shook her head clinging onto Sunstreaker. "No! We can't give up that easily! We didn't give up on you so we can't give up on Sunny!"

Ratchet shook his head. "Juliet it's different Optimus is a prime Sunstreaker isn't the laws don't work the same."

Sideswipe was unresponsive to everything. He knew Juliet was in pain, he knew she was crying and screaming at the others. But he just couldn't bring himself to fully care, his twin wasn't waking up, his other half was offline.

Juliet turned to Sideswipe desperately. "Side's come on don't let them take him! We have to keep trying we can't give up on Sunny now!"

Juliets eyes widened when she got no response. Sideswipe wasn't able to process anything and he fell over eyes dimmed. Juliet screamed rushing over to him. "No, no not you too what's going on? What's wrong with Sideswipe?"

Ratchet moved in checking over his vitals and sighed worried. "It's as I thought, his processor is overwhelmed, he can't process everything that's going on and it's not just that but it seems his spark is dimming as well, without Sunstreaker Sideswipe is likely to follow."

Juliet couldn't believe what she was hearing. So not only was she going to lose Sunstreaker but she was also going to lose Sideswipe as well? Juliet shook her head bringing her hands to her hair.

"Why? Why do I have to lose both of them? This isn't fair, I love them both so much but it doesn't matter I can't do anything to save them." The others didn't know how to console the girl. They didn't know if it was the same for her as it is for them when they lose a sparkmate.

Sam walked over wrapping his arms around his sister. "It's alright Juliet, everything will be alright I'm sure there's something we can do for them just don't give up hope."

Juliet snapped her head up looking over at ratchet. "I have an idea! Ratchet if you had a piece of the allspark could you bring Sunstreaker back?"

Ratchet nodded hesitantly. "It would be the best way of doing it, I'm sure if I had a piece I could revive him but that means nothing because there are no more shards of the allpark, the decepticons used it to bring back megatron."

Juliet shook her head standing up. "Your wrong we still have a piece of the allspark! Right here!" She placed her hand over her heart looking almost desperate.

Many negative shouts were heard throughout the group. Lennox stepped up looking up at Optimus. "You can't do this! If that girl dies do you know what the government would do? Besides she's only a kid!"

Optimus nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry Juliet but we can't risk your life to save one of our own."

Juliet was desperate. "Please! They're more important than me! We can't afford to lose them, I'd rather be dead than live without either of them again, it's too painful I can't go through that again!"

Optimus sighed shaking his head. "I'm sorry young one but it's impossible, we can't risk a human's life no matter what."

Juliet clenched her fists gritting her teeth. She looked around and reached down grabbing a jagged piece of metal putting it up to her throat. "If I'm dead you can get the allspark, if you're not the ones who kill me then there are no rules broken!"

Sam stepped forward looking nervous. "Juliet put that down! Stop doing all of this you're not in the right frame of mind right now just calm down!"

She shook her head. "You don't understand Sammy! Sunny told me to stay out of this fight and because I was too stubborn to listen now him and Sides are both dying I can't be the reason that my boyfriend's die! If I can save them then I'll do whatever it takes!"

Juliet brought her hand up she almost felt like everything was in slow motion. She could see Sam and her parents running towards her, she could hear the shouts of all the bots for her to stop but she couldn't stop herself.

Juliet closed her eyes ready for death. Her eyes snapped open when her wrist was grabbed tightly inches away from impaling her chest. She looked back to see who stopped her and her eyes widened in shock.

"You glitching idiot! What in the name of the primes do you think you're doing!" Juliet was once again crying but from relief. Sunstreaker stood there in his haloform, he was a mess but he was alive.

Sunstreaker coughed holding a hand to his stomach. Juliet threw her arms around him crying. "Sunny! Oh god your alive! I thought you wouldn't wake up! I was so scared I'd lose both you and Sideswipe!"

Sunstreaker sighed wrapping an arm around Juliet. "Stop leaking your strange human fluids it's annoying." Juliet nodded but couldn't stop her tears she just felt so relieved.

Ratchet ran over to Sunstreakers fallen form checking him over. He was amazed the matrix was slowly healing him. "By the primes this is truly amazing."

Sunstreaker's haloform glitched and he sighed. "Sorry but I can't keep this up for much longer, Juliet don't worry about me and Sides we'll be fine so stop doing stupid things and just sit beside us and wait for us."

Juliet nodded smiling. "I will, I'll wait for the both of you to wake up and then you can help me train to get stronger! So hurry up and get better!"

Sunstreaker smirked nodding. He faded out and Juliet looked at the ground. She turned to the others and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Um sorry about all of that."

Sam fell over exhausted; Ron and Judy were lecturing Juliet and the bots were getting Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ready to move while the soldiers were calling for a ride back to base.

Will walked over to Juliet and her family looking serious. "Ma'am, sir I'd like to have a word with you and your daughter."

Ron and Judy looked confused but Juliet had a small idea about what Will wanted to talk about. He looked at Ron and Judy seriously. "I want your daughter to join our unit and become a soldier, she's different from other humans and we could really use her strength."

Ron shook his head. "No, nope that will not be happening, she's just a child she won't be joining any kind of military operation."

Juliet put her hand on her dad's shoulder. "Dad look I'm already 18 I have the right to choose what I want to do with my life, besides it's like Will said I'm different I'm practically half autoboot I just won't fit in with normal people my age anymore so I'm joining."

"You will not be going off putting yourself in danger anymore! I refuse to let my daughter run off righting giant alien robots!" Judy placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

Ron looked at her confused and Judy turned to Juliet smiling. "If this is what you want to do then me and your father won't get in the way of that but we want you to call us once a week and we'll be coming in to check up on you whenever we feel like it got it?"

Juliet grinned hugging her mom and then her dad excitedly. "Yes thank you! No matter what we'll do it right Will?"

Will nodded grinning too. "Thank you Mr and Mrs Witwicky, I'll be sure to take good care of your daughter you have nothing to worry about."

Juliet took off for the bots to tell them the good news. She was smiling happily excited that she didn't have to be separated from her twins.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Transformers but I do own Juliet and this plot!

* * *

Juliet sat in the medical bay sitting on Sideswipes chestplates. She had her head laying right where his spark was and listened to it thrum with energy.

Neither of her twins had waken up yet. It'd been a month now and she was becoming more depressed by the day. She didn't know how much longer she could hold on and have faith.

Since that day on the battlefield she hadn't seen nor heard from Sunstreakers holoform. The twins hadn't so much as twitched.

Ratchet walked in and sighed shaking his head. "Juliet you need to go recharge and refuel it's not healthy for you to stay in here so much, the twins will be fine they'll come online soon."

Juliet looked up to him and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Ratchet it's just so hard being away from them, it hurts knowing they aren't here and awake with me it makes doing things difficult the things that used to be fun just aren't anymore."

The old medic knew what he was witnessing and even though Juliet was human he knew she was suffering from and sparkbreak. Ratchet has seen many things in his time as a medic and he knew a sparkbreak can become serious and fast if not dealt with.

The medic bot walked over picking Juliet up she protested loudly wiggling in his grasp. "Let go Ratchet! What do you think you're doing?"

Ratchet set her down outside of the Medical bay and looked down at her sternly. "For the next two days, you are banned from my med bay, no go on the terror twins will be fine."

Juliet went to protest but the door was slammed in her face. She screamed at the door kicking and banging on it but the door remained shut.

Fuming Juliet went in search of Optimus to demand he make Ratchet let her back in with her twins.

She turned a corner spotting Optimus with Ironhide and some bot she's never seen before. Not caring that he was busy she stormed over to him seething. "Optimus Prime you better tell Ratchet to let me back in with my twins right now!"

Everything seemed to happen fast the new bot grabbed her his grip tight and she grit her teeth from the pain. "Lil human who do you think you are talking to a prime that way?"

Juliet snarled at him. "I'm Juliet Witwicky and I'll talk to whoever I want how I want especially when they try and keep me from my twins! Now let go of me!"

The bot glared at her and she glared right back. "Mirage let the girl go, you don't know who your messing with."

Mirage scoffed looking at Ironhide in disbelief. "You think this little human organic could do anything to harm me? You've lost your touch Hide."

Optimus stepped forward holding his hand out. "Release her Mirage now before thing escalate into a worse situation."

Mirage looked down to Juliet who was still glaring at him. He didn't like the little flesh bags look and tightened his hold Juliet screamed as her arm rebroke and that's when all hell broke loose.

The bots heard loud crashing coming from the med bay and everyone's attention turned that way.

The first to emerge was Sunstreaker standing tall eyes bleeding red as he fought off Ratchets hold. "Optimus stop him! He's in gladiator mode he doesn't know what he's doing!"

Optimus charged forward tackling Sunstreaker who had just pushed off Ratchet. Sideswipe came from behind though darting past the three bots, even his eyes were glowing red.

Ironhide jumped forward blocking him. Mirage was shocked and he couldn't really process what was going on or why the terror twins were going on a rampage. He had a guess though.

Mirage looked down at the human in his grip who was still glaring at him but a cold sweat had broke out on her skin. He squeezed his arm a little tighter and watched the twins as she screamed in agony.

Sunstreaker having lost the small bit of composure he had threw Optimus and Ratchet off him and screamed full of hate and pure rage. "Don't you touch her!"

Sunstreaker pulled his sword out slashing at Mirage who just barely had a second to bring his own swords out. "Whoa there Sunstreaker just calm down buddy, why are you getting so worked up about a small human?"

Even though she was in immense pain from her arm being rebroke should couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with happiness and relief. Her twins were finally awake after such a long time they woke up to answer her plea for help.

Sideswipe was holding back the other bots and Sunstreaker continued to slam his sword into Mirages making the obviously weaker bot fall to his knees. "Damn it you glitch head stop!"

Sunny did not stop not for a second so Mirage did the only thing he could think of. He threw Juliet up in the air away from himself.

Sunstreaker turned and jumped arm outstretched. Juliet reached out to him and every sighed in relief when he caught her and pulled her close to his spark. Sideswipe went to them instantly and the twins stood facing each other with Juliet held close between them.

The red instantly bled from their eyes and all three seemed to just relax as they were finally reunited. "Thank god you both finally woke up."

Mirage sighed in relief glad his life was no longer in danger. Someone really should have told him sooner that the terror twins were so attached to the human femme.

Sunstreaker turned slamming his sword into the wall right next to Mirages head. He snarled at the bot. "If you ever try and touch our sparkmate again I'll tear you limb from limb!"

The yellow twin didn't wait to hear his reply and instead started making his way towards the med bay so they could get their little human femme checked over.

Juliet sat on the exam table and grumbled to herself mad. "I had just gotten that stupid cast taken off too and now it has to go back on."

Sideswipe sat beside her in holoform and grinned latched on to her. "Awe don't worry lil Juli you'll look cute even with a cast on."

Sunstreaker was still brooding wanting to go back and beat Mirage to a pulp. Juliet looked to Ratchet questioning. "Who was that bot anyways? He acted more like a con than a bot."

Ratchet sighed shaking his head and Sideswipe was the one to speak up. "Mirage is usually pretty cool and cocky, but fun to hang around with he just has a dislike for humans like Sunny has."

Juliet nodded in understanding but was still pouting. "At least Sunny doesn't go around trying to make humans go pop."

The door to the med bay opened and Optimus stood there with Will at his feet both looking serious. "Juliet we need to talk." Those were never good words to hear.

* * *

I wanted everyone to know that from now on this story will be updated every Wednesday. I finally made a schedule for myself so that way my stories no longer go months without updates. I can't promise for a fact that it will be every Wednesday but I will try my hardest to make it happen! I thank everyone who has stayed with this story even though it doesn't get updated often I hope to remedy that though.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Transformers but I do own Juliet and this plot!

I am back people! I'm not dead lol!

* * *

Juliet looked at the two men questioningly. "What's wrong? Why do you both want to talk to me? Is it about what happened with that bot?"

Will sighed running a hand through his hair looking uncomfortable with the situation. "It has something to do with that but we need you to come with us so we can discuss some things."

Sunny and Sides stood ready to follow the group of three out but Optimus shook his head sternly. "No, you two both need to stay here, Ratchet needs to do a check to make sure you're alright."

Instantly Sunstreaker was on edge, he shook his head. "No, we finally just got her back, I won't let you both run off with my sparkmate not after what we woke up to, either you say what you need to say in front of us all or not at all."

Optimus stared the yellow boy down frowning. "This is an order Sunstreaker, step back now or I'll have Ratchet put you in stasis."

Sunny snarled stepping forward, pissed that Optimus was being so unreasonable. "I'd like to see you try Prime! I ain't gonna let you just take off with Juliet for some big important talk!"

Juliet sighed and placed a hand on Sunny's foot. The yellow mech looked down questioningly. "What?"

The young woman smiled shaking her head. "You don't need to worry Sunny, I'll be fine plus I'll just tell you what they say when I get back, there's nothing to worry about."

Sunny looked like he still wanted to argue and refuse but Sideswipe placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Sighing Sunny nodded and waved the group off. "You better hope nothing happens to her."

Optimus nodded and reached down picking up both Will and Juliet so they could get to their destination quicker.

It only took them about four minutes before they were standing outside the army base in front of a car that was running and seemed to have lots of supplies.

Optimus set both humans down and Juliet looked at the two curiously. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? Plus why are we outside anyways?"

Will sighed deeply running a hand through his hair he really didn't want to deal with this. "Look Juliet the new Liaison for the bots has decided that it's not safe for you to stay at the base anymore, she's demanding that you leave and we have no choice but to obey her."

Everything was silent around the three for a few minutes while Juliet tried to get her shock under control. Finally she was able to form some thoughts and with it came her rage.

Quickly Juliet was building up her anger, she could feel her blood boiling as it all clicked into place, why they wanted her alone, why they were outside in front of a running jeep. "You utter bastards! You think you can just kick me out? Keep me away from my twins I'd like to see you fucking try you bastards!"

Optimus kneeled down to be closer to her level. "Calm down this won't be permanent and I'll allow the twins to come and visit you when they have free time."

Juliet scoffed glaring at the two she couldn't believe they were really doing this to her right now. "I won't let you trick Sunny and Sides, make them think I just abandoned them! Over my dead body!"

The young Witwicky quickly darted around Optimus, Will reached out grabbing her arm but she turned quickly punching him in the face making him fly back.

Juliet took off running, making her way into the base, she had to see the twins and tell them what the group was trying to do. She couldn't lose her twins after just getting them back, she wouldn't let no one take her happiness away.

Juliet threw the doors to the med bay open catching the last of the new liaisons words. "Juliet has sadly decided to leave us, she's probably gone by now so you two should just focus on your work and not mingle with humans, your no good for her, all you'll do is get her killed sooner."

Her twins looked crushed by the news and Juliet was at her limit, she couldn't contain her anger any longer. "How dare you try and manipulate us! Trying to force me away from here for your own satisfaction, to meet your own needs!"

Juliet marched over the liaison and grabbed her by the collar jerking her forward getting in her face. "Tell me you bitch what's stopping me from beating your preppy ass?"

The liaison stuttered for a few minutes looking lost before she composed herself smirking. "I am the autobots liaison! You can't do anything to me without consequences, so you better release me before you regret it!"

Juliet nodded before she let her fists fly. She felt the crack of the lady's nose breaking as she tackled her to the ground. "I won't let anyone try and get in the way of me and my twins!"

Finally after a few minutes Sideswipe picked Juliet up pulling her away from the blonde liaison. The twins looked like they wanted to laugh but Optimus was frowning severely at the three of them.

The liaison screamed looking at Optimus with menace. "I want that girl out of here this instant! She is not allowed on this base any longer so either get rid of her or find a new liaison!"

Sunny and Sides snarled pulling Juliet closer to them. Optimus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, he looked so annoyed and just done with the group. "Sorry ma'am it looks like we'll need to find a new liaison because Juliet won't be going anywhere."

The blonde screamed in frustration as she stormed out of the med bay. Juliet snickered waving sarcastically to her, that'll teach the stupid lady from trying to get rid of her.

Optimus looked at the three still immensely unpleased. "You three, for your punishment you'll be helping Ratchet out in the med bay for the next week, anything he needs your do, do I make myself clear?"

Both twins nodded saluting their leader. "Yes sir!" Juliet rolled her eyes but nodded waving the larger bot away.

Optimus and Will both turned to leave, they had to try and find an liaison for the group, maybe a guy would be better this time instead of a girl.

Once the two were gone the twins and Juliet all had the room to themselves since Ratchet had left earlier when the liason came by.

The twins went to their holoforms and Sunny held Juliet from behind while Sides held her from the front. Juliet wrapped her arms around Sides and tilted her head to the side when Sunstreaker started kissing up and down her neck.

Sunny's warm breath fanned over her skin before the blonde leaned down and began sucking on the space where neck became shoulder. Juliet groaned tilting her head more to allow better access.

Sideswipe leaned down capturing her lips in a dominating kiss shoving his tongue into her mouth as he twisted his tongue with hers. They pulled apart both panting staring each other in the eyes.

The red mech leaned down and started sucking on the other side of Juliet's neck, she moaned when the twins pulled away revealing two dark bruised spot too high up the neck to hide.

Juliet grabbed each of their hands and pulled them close as she wrapped her arms around them. "I love you both so much, thank you for waking up."

Sunny and Sides both smiled lightly nodding. "We love you too, we'll always be there when you need us."


End file.
